Changed Destiny
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: finished When the dystany of one warrior changes what will it bring, this is the story of Sun Qian, whose life changes when Liu Bei ask him one final task. Chapter 20: the final chapter, thanks for reading and for your support. T to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter reworked

I do not own any of the characters or anything else dealing with the three kingdom era.

A/N- I decided on reworking this story, and making it better, also Sun Qian is a different character from Sun Quan just so you know

Destiny changes.

Intro

I was travel from Ru Nan looking for my master, Liu Bei. I have served him ever since the death of my first master, Tian Qian, and I have done my all to advise in political matters. I have the great honor to serve with Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei.

I bet you wonder who I am? I am Sun Qian, servant to the Imperial Uncle, Liu Bei. I am not related to the Sun family if you are wondering. I am tired of people asking me if I am though. I have not even meet Sun Jian, or his sons.

Now, I was traveling north to Chen Liu, hoping to find Liu Bei. Then I did see him, on a horse in front of me. He was wounded though; I could not tell how badly he was wounded at first. When I got up close I was able to tell, that his wound was really bad, and that he would not last along if we did not find a place for him to rest. So I lead Liu Bei to the nearest home possible. Here I had him lay down on a bed to rest. He did not want to do so telling me that he had to find his brothers. I told him in return that he could not that he was hurt to go out. That I would go an find his brothers for him and tell them what ever he wanted to tell them.

He then grabbed me by the arm, and told me what happened to him. It turns out that on his way south, Xu Chu found out his path, and attacked him. That he was barely able get away, and he that he knew that he was going to die. He then told me something that I will not forget to this day. He told me that the Han was in danger, and that someone need to rally the people to save it. That he wanted me to be this person, the person to save the Han from evil people like Cao Cao. He also told me to tell his brother his last orders, which where to serve me like they had served him, and not kill themselves. That they need to live to honor his last wished. Then as suddenly as that he was gone, to the next world. I with the job of completing the last wish of Liu Bei.

I wondered why he had picked me and not one of his brothers to replace him; to this day I do not know the answer. I just knew what I had to do I had to find his brothers and take them back to Run Nan, where I would work with Liu Pi to start up a force to put things right, and get rid people who would destroy the Han people like Cao Cao.

Yeah I know it was short, but I hope that you liked it. please read and review


	2. Chapter 1: New Brothers

I don't own the Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters

Changed Destiny Chapter 1- New Brothers

Sun Qian woke up the next morning in his small home in Ru Nan. He told himself that the events of the day before had really happened, that he lord, Liu Bei had indeed pasted away, and left him with his duties. Qian sighed as the thought past thought his head, he could almost feel the weight of the world on moving on to his shoulders. He scratched the top of his dark hair as he wondered if he was worthy of this. About a hour after he had this argument with himself, he walked out of his home.

When he found his way out of his door, he saw a man standing against the side of the door. The man was of average height, with an average build; he had on a yellow bandana, and wore simple yellow armor. Qian knew the man at first sight; he was a branded as a rebel by the society, because he had joined in the Yellow Turban rebellion. Though he was anything but that he was a man of great courage, who wanted nothing but a return to peace, in fact he had taken Ru Nan out of the hands of a group of people who were treating the people in the town poorly. He was a cable officer, and Qian knew he would need all of his help for the future.

"So what took you so long, trying to get over what Liu Bei told you," Liu Pi say with a smile on his face, "Well I know you will think of something, oh by the way, the scouts have some interesting news, I think you might want to hear it."

Qian immediately look at Pi with a bit of fear in his eyes, worried that he was just about to hear that Cao Cao was moving south already against the town. Qian just starred unable to talk at all, complete on edge.

"Well, um it not bad, Guan Yu is coming this way, I think we will be near the town by mid day, I am sure he will be a large help to us," Pi said still smiling.

Qian blinked when Pi told him about the news, he was not expecting this would he be able to tell him what had taken place to his brother, he looked back at Pi and said, "Um do you know what route he is taking, I want to meet him."

"Yeah of course, figured you would, he is taking the old path though the hills," Pi said, "We need to get moving now, if we want to reach them to make sure they don't pass by the town."

-Later that day-

Pi, and Qian where sitting on their horses with waiting with about 150 youths, that Pi had recruited when he had taken the city. Pi was watching with anticipation, he had heard of the great brothers, but never meet them, it was like meeting a sports icon, and he looking forward to it. Qian on the hand was a bit nervous, because recently it had come out that Zhang Fei was traveling with Guan Yu. He was going to have to tell them both the news at the same time, and this made him a bit nervous, and he repeated what he was going to say to them over and over again in his mind.

Then over the hill came a two large men on horses, one a very tall man in all green with a huge beard, and the other a smaller but greatly built man who was also in a green armor but with a red bandana. Both men noticed Qian, and the others, and moved towards them. Qian then noticed two others, a tall skinny man with a short beard, and slight mustache, and the other was a short man with hard looking face with a large beard, and a helmet that had a rounded edge to it. Pi knew of both men, they were both former Yellow Turbans as well, in fact two of the better officers, Liao Hua, and Zhou Cang.

"Well it is good to see you well, Sun Qian, I was wondering if you have seen my brother, has he come though he, or anything," Guan Yu asked with no apparent signs of emotions.

"Well Qian, is he here, I know if he found you, things would be going better," Zhang Fei said with a happy voice.

"Well I need to give you something," Qian said as he got off his horse, and was followed by the other leaders getting of their horse. He then approached Guan Yu, and handed a letter given to him by Liu Bei. Liu Bei had given it to him; to prove to his brothers what had happened did indeed happen. He proceeded to give the letter to Guan Yu who gave it in turn to Zhang Fei. When both men read the letter, there was a weird silence which followed. It looked like no one knew what the right thing to say would be, so none of them said a thing, and just looked at each other in reflection.

"I have not read it, so I don't know what it says, but I must say if you don't want to do what ever it says, you don't have too," Qian said to just get something out there.

"No, it was his orders, I have to follow, I just wish I could of told brother good bye, so now Brother Qian, what is our move," Fei said suddenly with a bit of sadness.

"Yes, I too will miss Liu Bei, but he asked for us to follow you like we did him, and I will honor that, so brother, I think we need to head into town, I am sure it is only time before Cao Cao moves on us," Guan Yu said getting back on his horse, and going to town, followed by Zhang Fei.

"I am Liao Hua, it will be a honor to serve you," Hua said as he bowed.

"As it will for me, if you will allow me to serve you, I am Zhou Cang," Cang said also bowing.

"Well of course, I think we need to head to town, it will be a honor to have the company of great warriors," Qian said getting back on his horse before going into town.


	3. Chapter 2: Ru Nan

I don't own Dynasty Warriors

Guan- Well first thank you for your review, now I want to answer your two reviews, one Liu Bei instructed Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei to treat Qian as if he were Liu Bei thus that is why you have the brother comment, now I am not going to use Qian to plan out how to beat Cao Cao, that will be done mostly by the character that is introduced in this chapter, but he will run domestic things, diplomat things, which he was amazing in the book, the military will be ran by someone else, kind of like how Zhuge ran it for Liu Bei. Now finally, Qian is easly one of my fav. Characters so that is why I used him plus in the book when Bei does run to Ru Nan Qian is there with Liu Pi.

WindsofEternity- Thanks, well I think the Sun v Sun chapters will be a bit of fun to write, I tend to like a lot of the minor characters like a Yu Jin, or a Sun Qian, or a Lu Su.

Sideways- Thanks I hope things work out for you; I must admit being a huge fan of Liu Bei it was odd to kill him off.

A/N- Guan Ping is going to be a major player in this story, and right now he is a minor character but I am using what he will look like in DW5, yep he is one of the new characters he looks kind of like Sanosuke from Kenshin. If you did hear the new characters for DW 5 are Guan Ping, Liu Shen's wife, Ling Tong, Pang De, and Cao Pi, and a lot of people have different looks. This is an ok chapter, the main point of it is just to show the characters getting used to Ru Nan, and the next chapter will be the first battle with Cao Cao's men. If you don't know who a character is just ask in a review, I will be happy to say who the character is.

Qian sat in the city court house, he had been there for just under three weeks, and yet he had gotten a lot more done the he thought he would. He was able to go thought the books, and find funds that had been just to the city, and also was able to find was to increase the protection of goods from the city, and for Ru Nan, a city that was already seen as a major trading spot, that was saying something. Qian though on the other had had grown in to a nervous wreck always wondering what he could do if Cao Cao decided to come down and crush him there. He knew he had no chance against Cao Cao, he was not a master of warfare, or a master of tactics.

Everyone knew Cao Cao was smart in the areas of war, and he had Guo Jia, who had proven at Guandu, just how great of a tactician he was. People where comparing the man to the greats in all of history. There was one thing thought that kept Cao Cao at bay, and it had nothing to do with him, rather, it had everything to do with Yuan Shao, and his children, even after the first victory, they still were a great danger to Cao Cao, and thus he could not move on Ru Nan, but then again weighted against the danger of the Yuan's Sun Qian could not look like anything to the great hero of Chaos.

"My Lord, all of the cases of the people are done, that was the last of them," Guan Yu said looking at Qian.

"Oh right, well thanks for you help today, you really know a lot when it comes to these things," Qian said looking out at nothing.

Qian then sighed, tired from the day of cases brought before him, he turned to look at Yu, who had also been there all day, it was amazing to him how he could stand there all day, and still not a bit tired.' It had to be true that he was really special', Qian thought to him self. He made sure that both Guan Yu and Zhange Fei did call him brother. That just because Liu Bei told them to treat him, as if he were Liu Bei did not mean that they had to call him brother as well.

Guan Yu, had spent every day in court watching for any danger that could becoming for Qian, he had convinced himself that he would not have Qian die on him, as Liu Bei had. Fei on the other hand had decided to spend his time in two places, one in the local tavern drinking it up, and the other was where ever Guan Yu was, trying to talk him into a sparing match. Liu Pi, spend his time trying to recruit people for the local army, with the aid of Liao Hua, Zhou Cang, and the newly arrived Guan Ping. They seemed to have a decent amount of success, and the size of the militia was up to 4000.

Guan Ping was the son of Guan Yu, he had almost the same green armor. He had short spiky black hair with dark eyes, and carried a huge sword with a ring at the end of the handle; overall he looked like one heck of a warrior, and when he would spar the other warriors he would mostly win even against Zhou Cang, Pi, and Hua. He was truly the son of the great Guan Yu.

Qian got out of his chair, he was still lost in thought about what had taken place, still unsure if he was worthy of leading the greater men. When he got near the door, it opened from the outside, and a man appeared, he was wearing the white robe of a Taoist Priest, he was a slender man with long curly hair, and a face which showed him to be a young man.

"Hello, I have read great things about you, I believe that you have been chosen by the gods to do great things on this planet, please let me serve you, I believe I can help you with any problem you may have with people like Cao Cao," the priest said smiling.

"What is your name Priest, and what makes you thing my Lord would want you to help him," Guan you said defensively.

The priest just laughed, and the responded, "Well I think he will need all the help he can get, and I am sure a man of intelligence has heard of me, I am Xu Shu."

Guan Yu went slient when the priest said his name, Xu Shu was a name well known across China, he was considered to have one of the greatest minds ever, even up there with Guo Jia himself. Qian looked equally stunned at the priest, the idea that he would serve him, it was just great, and he could fell the shock still on his nervous at the introduction of the man. He shook them out, and said, "Of course, I think it would be a great honor to have you, with us."

"Well good, I have some plans for this town, I think Cao Cao will find it much harder then he thinks to defeat you," Shu said smiling.


	4. Chapter 3: the first battle of Ru Nan

I don't own Dynasty Warriors or its characters

Sideways- Thanks for the review, and yep, and Cao Pi has a double sided sword, well right now Mende can only send his minors he and Jia are still dealing with the Yuans

rebisb- thanks a lot for your review

WindsOfEternity- Yep, I am a Li Dian fan, and he will be in the story latter, and I don't plan on having Shu join Cao Cao, I really disliked that part of the book

Guan- Thanks, I have read the whole book but it been a while, I try to put in as much as I can remember from the novel.

Sun Qian stood atop the city wall just over where the gate into the city was. He was looking out into the horizon wondering what was taking place out on the fields in front of him. He was more then a bit nervous about not knowing the actions that were taking place; he could feel a bit of fear on his neck.

Cao Cao had come, and this was going to be the first test to see if they would fold, or stand up to the great leader's army, luckly at least it was not being lead by Cao Cao. Cao sent only a average size army against them, more then likely because he still needed his main army to finish off the Yuans, and figured that this army would be enough to take out a commoner and his followers.

The intelligence said that army was lead by Xiahou En, Mao Jie, and Cao Chun. Xiahou En was the most experienced of the three having taken part of driving Liu Bei out of Xia Pi., and carried the blue blade, and sword that was said to be able to cut though rock, just like butter. Mao Jie was recruited to Cao Cao's army by En, and the two were know to be close friends. Cao Chun, was a very inexperience warrior, being the younger brother of Cao Hong, and Cao Ren. This was a able group of generals, but not the Dun, Yuan, and Cao combo, that Qian was so afraid he would have to battle.

Qian sighed to himself as he felt the wind carry across the wall. He turned and looked to see Xu Shu looking out to the distance as well.

"You a bit nervous too," Qian said with a smile.

"Well, not at all, I know what is going to take place," Shu said still looking into the distance, "Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and Liao Hua will meet them right about now."

"I wish I had you convidence, I would love to know for sure that we will win," Qian said.

"Well it not a matter of confidence, it just a matter of knowing the world my lord, you will learn to see things like that in time, trust me," Shu said smiling.

Qian just smiled back, wondering how he could be as smart as the great Xu Shu, and hoping that he was right about the battle.

-On the battlefield-

Both the army of Sun Qian, and the army of Cao Cao approached each other, and where in perfect lines, both armies would seem to be very well disciplined. At the front of Cao Cao's army of blue was Xiahou En riding up and down convincing his men that the battle would be easy. En was a large well built man who wore the armor of an ex-Han general which he was. Chun was a small slender man in fine armor he was given by Cao Ren. Then Jie was at the end of the line, he was a simple looking man with a average armor with a blue cape.

On the other side of the lines Guan Yu was sitting on the red hair in front of the middle of the line on both sides where officers, on were right was his son and Hua, and in his left were Cang, and Pi. Everyone one of there soldiers were wearing green armored uniforms, it was done to respect Liu Bei, the only one who did not wear green was Liu Pi who wore the yellow of his Turban days.

En rode his horse a bit forward, and rode in a quick circle and then yelled, "I am Xiahou En, I challenge any to fight, trader, why don't you come out and some me this greatness they tell me about, I think they are full of hot air, and you are nothing but a little coward."

Guan Yu looked really mad at this comment, he was not going to stand being called a coward, and he lived up to his deal with Cao Cao before he left to find Liu Bei, he grabbed the reigns of the Red Hair.

"No, Guan Yu, I want this one, I really don't like how his type act," Pi said from beside Guan Yu.

"Very well, you may fight, be careful, and win," Guan Yu said letting go of the reigns, as Liu Pi rode forward.

"Well, well, I see I get a easy fight, a yellow turban, you know they were just plain losers," En said before laughing loudly at Pi.

"I really don't like men like you who thing some how they are so special, and in reality are nothing but waste," Pi said lining up with En.

Both men kick their horse to get their horses to speed towards each other. Pi watch the movements that En made closely wonder how he would attack would he come with a overhead attack or an side slash or even a thrust. Has they where about to meet he could tell that it was going to be a thrust at him, he moved his body to the left just a bit and the thrust missed him, and he then came with a overhead attack that killed En on the spot. His horse then rode back toward their lines with the dead body still on it. Liu Pi got of his horse and picked up the blue blade with was held by En and raised it as his side cheered. He then rode back to his line.

"Not, bad, I guess all of sparing matches with my son have paid off," Yu said smiling, "Ok, now with the plan, everyone attack."

With that the whole army charge, and hit Cao Cao's force head on, the fight was wild with bloodshed all over the place, at the height of the battle Guan Yu yelled out to his men, "Retreat, back to town."

""He is retreating lets finish them," Mao Jie yelled as he rushed his men after Guan Yu and his men, about a mile down the rode, they rode past a hill.

Cao Chun rode to Mao Jie and said to him, "Let us retreat, I think there may be a trap here."

"No I won't I will have my revenge," Jie yelled out, and with the yell came Zhang Fei and Guan Ping, in celebration with the others who turned their army around.

With the attack the rest of Cao Cao's army ran, only to be cut down, or surrender to the advancing army, soon the battle was over, and the day was won. Cao Cao had been pushed back and Ru Nan would be safe for at least a while.

The army soon returned to Ru Nan, where Sun Qian watched still standing at the same place that he had been out all day.

"You see, we won," Xu Shu said.

"But you know he will be back, and next time he will lead the army," Qian replied.

"But that won't be for a while, as long as he has to deal with the Yuan he can't send a major force after us, but we must take advantage of this and expand or when he does come back we will be doomed.


	5. Chapter 4: Jing

I don't own Dynasty Warriors or its characters

Sideways- Thanks for the review, though I do put Wei as the bad guys, I like a number of there generals.

Guan- Thanks for the review, well Chang Ban won't take place in the story, it just one of the things that changes, also like Jing won't be surrendered to Cao Cao, you will see why in this chapter, and Mao Jie as ok, he did get kicked out, and I really never liked what he did in general. As for the history, I have mixed thought as the subject, it all matter what topic.

WindsOfEternity- thanks for the review, and nope never seen it, heck never there was one, I based the battle after a combo of battle's Bei had with the Yellow Turbans, also I have a Li Dian Pushie, but no Yue Jin Pushie, can't have that, hands over Yue Jin Pushie, enjoy.

Sun Qian looked around at his current surroundings; he was in a small room, with bed, and a small wooden table, with three chairs, all of the rooms in the building which he had lived in for the past 6 months where all the same, in fact there were three of them, all connecting to each other. In the other two room where Guan Yu, and Xu Shu, his helper in the adventure he was involved in there in Jing. Sun Qian was there to form an alliance with Liu Biao, the controller of the Jing province. Xu Shu was there to help in all diplomatic plans, and to foil any scheme that came against Qian, and Guan Yu was there to be a bodyguard and to scare anyone with the thoughts of attacking Qian away.

While Shu was a given to come on the mission Guan Yu was not. For one reason, if both Guan Yu, and Xu Shu where gone, that would put command in Zhang Fei's hands, which though Fei was a great fighter, his mess ups the last time he had command negated his being the choice to lead Ru Nan. Then there was others, they where a thought, but in the end it was unsure, even if Guan Ping, the pick of the bunch was ready. Faith decided to intervene, and one of Xu Shu's colleges decided to come to town.

-Flashback-

Sun Qian was sitting at the end of a long day of work, wonder what he would do about the Guan Yu question, he was leaning on taking Guan Ping to be his bodyguard, and leaving Guan Yu in command of Ru Nan, but was unsure. At this point Xu Shu walked into the room, with a smile on his face.

"Lord, I bring you good news, my old friend as asked to join us; I want you to meet him," Xu Shu said waving in someone.

The man was well small young man with a large brimmed hat one; he walked a bit hunched over over, and was my no means what one would call a man of great statue. The man walked up and looked at Sun Qian.

"Well I heard that you are looking for some help, that you will take anyone to help you, will you take me in," the man said.

"We don't need this man, he does not show proper respect for you, you should have him killed right now," Fei said in an angrily tone looking at the small man.

Qian just ignored Fei, and asked, "Well how can you serve me if you do work for me."

"Well I am pretty good at a few things here and there, I am sure can help you at least in some way," he said.

At this statement Shu almost fell down laughing, at how much of an understatement that it truly is. Well he was still only 23, the man, Pang Tong had a mind that was at least equal to his own, he stopped looked up and said, "My lord, I have to tell you, that one like this man, Pang Tong does not come around much, his mind is has only a few equals, like maybe my self, and Guo Jia. You must take this man in to serve with us, I know he will be loyal in all means, I think you may have heard of the fledgling phoenix, well that man is this man in front of you."

"Well I see Shu, thinks highly of you, so I believe that you must be a man of great skill, it would be my honor to have someone like you to work for me, in fact I need to ask you something after this meeting," Qian said as a interesting idea past though his head.

"You have my thanks, I hope I can lead you to the seat of power where you belong," Tong replied.

After the meeting everyone left except for Tong, and Qian.

"Well what did you want to ask me," Tong asked.

"I was wondering, I have to go talk to Biao about some alliance, and I need someone here to govern the city, I wanted to know if you would be interested, it won't be easy I am sure Zhang Fei will cause some type of problems for you, but I am sure the Fledgling Phoenix could do something like this," Qian asked.

"Sure can, don't worry about Fei, I can keep his kind under control," Tong sad with a smile, which gave Qian more confidence in his choice.

-End of Flashback-

"So what do you think Liu Biao is going to tell me," Sun Qian said looking across the room at Xu Shu who was sitting at the table reading some report that had been sent by Pang Tong.

Shu put down the paper and looked at Qian, smiled, and said, "I think Biao is in a hard place, one, I am sure he does not like you, since you, but I know he knows that he needs you to defend against Cao Cao."

"So you think he will side with us," Qian interjected

"No, I think that he thinks that there is no hope, I can see it in his eyes, they also tell me he is near death, and he right now whould pick Liu Zong as he hier, this can't happen, Liu Zong has already told people that he will surrender to Cao Cao," Shu said before being interrupted again.

"Well, then I guess he won't side with us then," Qian said.

Xu Shu smiled, and said, "Well under normal conditions no, but I saw this when we first entered, and I have worked on something, I found a way for certain information to get to Biao , information that says Zong, and his mother are plotting to kill Biao, Biao now can't possible give the crown to the son who wants him dead. Also I found that Liu Qi has been of ill heath his whole life, and won't life to be that old."

Sun Qian just starred in amazement of the skills of Xu Shu, he knew he was good, but this good, no way he even has a clue that he had found a master when he meet him. He shook himself, and then asked, "So then what do you think he will do, if you don't mind me asking."

"Glad you asked, I predict," Shu said before being interrupted by the doors opening. When they opened a really tall and well built man walked in with a sour look on his face, as though he was had to shake the hand of his worst enemy.

"Lord Sun Qian, it seems that I am going to have to ask you a favor, for you see my heirs are both unworthily, I wonder being the heir to the Liu Bei who is indirectly related to myself, would you take control of Jing, I ask you this because I am getting to old to do so, and I don't have a hier to turn to which will live to long," Biao said without emotion, as if not want to say the words.

Qian looked over to Shu, and wondered just how the brilliant mind has found a way to take over a area without firing a arrow, a area that Sun Jian failed in taking. He then turned to Biao, and said, "It will be my honor to take over as the heir, I am sorry about the actions of Zong, and the illness that has fallen Qi , I find you to be a honorable man who has done a great job at ruling the area."

"Well, you will start your rule immediately, I wish not to live in the area anymore, and nothing you can do can change that, but good luck, you will need it," Biao said walking out the door.

"And that is what I was going to tell, you, I think you need to send Guan Yu back to Ru Nan, and tell everyone the information, we will solidify you position here," Shu said to Qian.

"That is a fine idea, I must think you, I would never of been able to get this far without you," Qian said.

"Well your welcome, I find it a honor to serve a honorable person as yourself, plus this proves to be a fun challenge indeed, one most never get to face," Shu said back smiling.


	6. Chapter 5: Zhuge Liang

I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters

Guan- You are correct, and the only response is two fold, one did put him in Jing for 6 months so, to show they had not just meet, and also I did it to make the plot move a long a bit. Also he gave control to Ru Nan to Pang Tong, cause of Xu Shu recommendation on Pang Tong. Here is a question for you, do you think if Guo Jia was alive, that Cao Cao still loses Chi Bi?

Sideways- Well I will remember that, I on the other hand am a admitted Shuist, but I have a lot of repect for Wei, just don't like Wu that much, and I don't mind the ranting at all, I find it kind of funny sometimes.

WindsOfEternity- Well, I may, but it is unlikely, I think it may not be possible for me to kill of the little imp, he is just to cool.

Guan Yu neared the gates to Ru Nan, which looked a bit difference then what they looked like when he left for Jing, but then again it had been almost a year since he had been in the town. Upon entering the town he was greeted by a happy crowd of people, including his adopted son, Ping.

"Father it is good to see you back, how was you're trip, we have worried about you and the others," Ping said with a smile.

"Well, it was good, son, um where is Tong, I need to talk to him," Yu said in a semi-happy tone.

"It is good to have you back brother, things have been so boring here recently, no action at all, except for the construction work. Tong, won't let me have any fun," Fei said smiling with a very upbeat tone.

"Well, I can guess then you have been in trouble," Yu said with a smirk, as he pasted by the crowd, and headed to the city hall. When he arrived he tied up horse outside, and walked in to see Pang Tong, sitting and looking at some paper.

"Oh, it's you how did things go in Jing," Tong asked raising his head up from the paper.

"Things went well, Xu Shu was able to talk Biao out of Jing somehow, and we now are in control of the whole area, the two are still back there, um if you don't mind me asking what are you reading, is it important," Yu said with a curious look on his face.

"Ahh, this paper, well it seems like our friend Cao Cao, feels like sending a sizable force down to fight us, I would say 150,000 under the command of Zhang Laio, that is all, it seems we may have to go to Jing ourselves, or be crushed, this paper says they are about a month away from here," Tong said in a serious tone, very much unlike that Tong's normal tone.

"Good, then have you told, everyone else about this, when can we leave," Guan Yu asked with a bit of worry that they were not close.

"Three days, at least now we have somewhere to go, how many men does Qian have in Jing now?" Tong asked.

"Well I would say about 100,000 that where under Biao, plus about 10,000 new recuirts, and if we get our 50,000 back it will be 160,000 men," Guan Yu said.

"Then I think we may need to get ourselves moving," Tong said to the long bearded warrior.

-Just outside Jing-

Xu Shu was standing outside a small hut in the mountains, where the famed sleeping dragon himself lived. He knew that he was there, and just ignoring him, and would have no of it. Shu came up with a quick simple plan to see for sure.

"Help, I have fallen ill, and need help, please help me," Shu said in a unrecognizable voice

With in ten seconds, Zhuge Liang was standing outside glaring at Shu. Zhuge, also known as the sleeping dragon, had known Shu for along time, but did find his trick funny at all. Zhuge was a taller man with a long mustache, and a small goatee, wearing the robes of Taoist priest.

"So what do you want, Shu, I figured you had better things to do thing bug old friends," Liang said with a bit of unhappiness.

"Well simple, I want to work with you. You know with both of us, we can achieve great things," Shu said smirking.

"If you lord wanted me to work for him, he could of come here, I would of thing thought about working for him," Liang replied.

"Some how I doubt that, I figure you would of ignored him, and would of joined him only if you had some stupid vision," Shu said.

"You know my visions are important to me, and they are right a lot of the time, still I will not sure your lord, I have no interest in getting involved in this war," Liang said.

"Fine then, I guess Tong, and I will get the entire credit take my good noble lord to the seat of power," Shu said with a smirk.

"What, great don't tell me Pang Tong is working for him too, him getting credit, he would never let me live that one down now would he," Liang said.

"I really don't think so, but then you can ask him once we win," Shu said.

"Alright, I will work for this lord, it must take a interesting man to get both you and Tong to join with him," Liang said.

Three days later

"My lord let me introduce Zhuge Liang, my friend, and I believe the man who will help us save this land," Shu said smiling.

"Well it is honor to meet, you, I must say I am surprised to find one as yourself as the leader of men, I believe that it is not random chance that you ended up in this spot, I believe that destiny has something to do with it, I have a vision of three kingdoms, and I think you are to be one of the three, my lord," Liang said, as Shu just shook his head of to the side.

"Well it is honor to have you, thank you for serving for me," Qian said smiling.

"Do not worry the pleasure is all mine," Liang said.


	7. Chapter 6: enter Wu

I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters

WindsOfEternity- Thanks for the review, I think people like to kill him for two reasons, one he is a odd ball which is one reason he is one of my favs, and two he is not a pretty boy.

Guan- Thanks for the review, the thing I don't like about him is that he was the one who had the idea of getting rid of the emperor if memory services me right, he got Cao Pi to agree to the idea.

Sideways- Well it is just a term I use to say that as you would put it Shu is my fav. Team, for the Lu Bu question, no I don't think so, just because he was so outnumber in the fight, though it may of lasted longer.

Sun Qian walked up to a large door that was in the middle of the Place, he needed to talk to either of the men who where currently in the room. That though was not going to happen, the large door was currently locked, and a large guard was standing outside the room with orders that he not let anyone, one even his liege through the door.

"Relax, I am sure they will finish soon" Xu Shu said walking up to him with a smile.

"That is what you said yesterday," Qian said looking at Shu.

"Hey it not my fault those two have such big egos, but you know what I am sure I could of won the game if I entered, as I could have," Shu said laughing.

"Why did I like them have this little game of theirs," Qian asked shaking his head, "I have to deal with Cao Cao, and the Suns, and it is not helping that two of my three brilliant thinkers are having a strategy game to see which is smarter."

"Well my reports say that Cao Cao is not ready for a water battle and has to wait for his ships to be built, and then as to train his men for that style of combat ," Shu said with convidence knowing his spies where never wrong.

Sun Qian went to reply but was stopped by the sound of the door jolting open, and a more then a little upset Zhuge Liang walking out. "Damn, that man he is so frustrating. That move was just not possible, I tell you, he had no way of doing what he did," Zhuge said walking by quickly.

"Um wonder what happened," Shu said looking confused.

"Yeah, never seen Zhuge lose his temper before," Qian said equally confused at the situation.

The small strategist walked out next, with a small on his face, "I guess I got under his skin," he said laughing, "Oh hey boss, it been decide, I am going to plan how we are going to deal with the currect situation, of course with Shu's , and Zhuge's help."

"So how did you beat him," Xu Shu said smiling

"Oh I was able to capture his weapons and use them against him, it was pretty simple move," Pang Tong said.

A guard came up to them with a worried looking face, he said, "There is a rider at the front gate; I think he is with the Suns, he wants to have a meeting with you."

"Well this is a good day," Pang Tong said.

"Yeah, I am on my way, Tong work on that plan of yours, Shu come with me," Qian said before walking off.

It did not take them long to meet with the representative from the suns, the representative was a tall skinny man with clean cut face, and wore a tall hat on his head hiding his hair.

"Well, Sun Qian, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have been looking forward to meeting the leader of Jing. I am Lu Su, and I come with the interest of my Lord Sun Quan," he said in a diplomatic nature.

"Yes, Lu Su, I have heard of you, and I also hold you in high regards, what does the sun family want with me," Qian replied looking at Su trying to measure up the man.

"I know you must of heard of the growth of the traitor Cao Cao, and I am sure you know that he is building a army right now that is only meant for one thing the destruction of us, and the complete control of China, as a whole," Su said.

He went to reply, but Shu talked before he could, Shu said, "Well Su, how does Sun Quan want to work with us or more importantly how does Zhou Yu want to work with us."

"They both want an alliance with you, your lordship, one that could give us the combined strength to deal with Cao Cao, and free with land again," Su said.

"So are you here to give the terms for such a alliance," Qian asked looking at Su.

"No I am not, we want you to come to our Wu to talk about the terms, Zhou Yu is ill and can't come this far out," Su said.

Qian went to question this but was again prevented by Shu who said, "Very well, my lord will go to Wu, and work out these terms."

"Good to know, I must be on my way back to inform my lord of these developments," Su said as he left.

Sun Qian looked at the chair Lu Su was sitting at for a second before he said, "I know it is a trap, it has to be one."

"I know my lord, but they just don't know who they are dealing with, you can go with Zhuge to Wu, that will prove protection, and will keep him from fighting with Tong over his plans, I am going to meet with Ma Teng, I want to talk to him about something," Xu Shu said with a smile, "I think this is all going to work out, this has truly been a good day."

The next morning-

Sun Qian was sitting in his horse, ready to leave for Wu, with him where Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu, and Guan Ping.

"My Lord, I have had a vision that has told me what actions that we must make on this journey," Zhuge said looking at him from a nearby carriage, "You know it must nicer these, I can take my carriage if you want."

"No thanks, I am just fine, well we better get going, we don't want to make a bad first impression," Qian said.


	8. Chapter 7: Adventures in Wu

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Sideways- Well Chi bi is not quite up but will be up soon

WindsOfEternity- Well he will be good, but in Wu it will mostly be Zhuge, but overall yeah just as good. Yeah he is one of my personal favs, I wish I could be like him, be able to put a months work off, and do it in one day as if was nothing, that also how he did beg to get his job was sweet, and his character in the game is just too cool, dang I now am going on rants.

Guan- darn your right, sorry about mixing those guys up, um about Ma Chao, I am not sure, I am think about if I want to go with the Ma Chao from the book who just is really cool, or the Ma Chao from history, which is a total loser.

Sun Qian had enjoyed his ride to the river lands; he had never before been to the land in his life and found it to be an enjoyable experience. The land was green and many flowers where out because of the start of spring. It was a pretty land, and could see how the Sun family loved living in the area. He could also tell why the river land was called such. It had a ton of river passing thought it of all shapes and sizes. It took them two weeks to reach the grand city of Wu, which was in the eastern part of the river lands.

The city of Wu was huge; it had to stretch out over a mile from its center, with a huge market which went thought the center of toen. The Place in the city was not in the cities center but just outside the city, because how Qian figured it, it would be saver if there was a civil uprising out there. The place itself was grand with massive outer walls which the normal person would never pass though; when they past thought they saw a huge garden just on the inside with large brick buildings on every side, and in the center was a grandiose place with massive columns, and declarations.

Qian rode up to the place just infront of Zhuge's carriage, and got of his horse and smiled as all the diplomats were moving toward the carriage, more then likely figuring who ever was in it was the leader of Jing. Qian walked up to hear the reaction of Zhuge when he found out they thought he was him.

"Lord Sun Qian, welcome to Wu, I hope that your journey was a nice and pleasant one," one diplomat said looking at Zhuge.

"Up, I am sorry, I am just an advisor, that man behind you is Sun Qian," Zhuge said honestly.

Lu Su who was laughing at the development walked out from behind a nearby wall, and approached Qian, and said, "Lord Sun Qian, it is a honor to have you, I hope are meeting go well, and that our two great kingdoms will work together for many years to come."

"Well, um when do you have these meetings with your leaders," Qian asked Su.

"Well the meeting doesn't start for a week, it seems Lord Sun Quan has had to go on a trip and won't be back for a week," Su replied, "You are welcome to stay the week, I am sure we can accommodate things for you here."

"Thank you," Qian said, "Um it will be an honor to stay here with you."

With that Lu Su had servants show the guests to there rooms, before heading to meet with Zhou Yu.

"So, they arrived, it isn't good knew my lord," Lu Su asked looking at Yu.

"Well yes, but I want you to know something, we may need them to deal with Cao Cao right now, but I am not going to ever keep an alliance with an peasant like Sun Qian, I want to find a way to keep them here till the battle with Cao Cao is over, then we can do away with them, and Jing would be a easy victory, heck if we can get rid of them quicker and we can take Jing that much fast, and that would make our fight with Cao Cao that much easier. I think we should hold a banquet in honor of are guest, we can have are finest assassins go after him there. I know I can take him, that is for sure," Yu said with a evil smirk.

"Are you sure we should do that, I mean they are our allies, and I don't think that would be that wise of a move," Su stated.

"You're a fool Su, we have to crush them now before they grow any stronger, they are just as much as a long term treat as Cao Cao, and now seems a prime chance as ever to take this leader of there's out," Yu replied.

Su just shook his head knowing the true fool was in fact his boss.

Later in Sun Qian's room-

"Lord are you ready for the banquet, I will help with all diplomatic affairs, and with Guan Yu and Guan Ping there, they are sure to not mess with you," Zhuge said confidently.

"Fine, thanks for all the help, do you think this will work out," Qian asked Zhuge.

"I am sure of it my lord, I have read it in the stars, I sent back a letter to Pang Tong telling him about the Southeast wind that will come across in a month, and how that will be when Cao Cao attacks, I saw it all in a vision," Zhuge replied with a smile.

"Lord, I am ready, have anyone seen my son," Guan Yu said in his deep booming voice.

As if on cue, Guan Ping came walking though the door, with a large smile on his face.

"Son are you ready, we may need your help if things get bad," Guan Yu told his son.

Guan Ping blinked for a second before replying, "Father, I was asked to go by the young woman I meet yesterday."

"What, you're kidding me, I though you were off training yesterday with the local generals," Guan Yu said confused.

"No father, I ended up training for several hours with the lady, she was really quite good to," Guan Ping said running his hand though his spiky hair.

"Fine, son whatever, just be on guard got it," Guan Yu said.

"Yes father, I will be there if you need me," Guan Ping said before leaving the room quickly.

At the Banquet hall-

"Men remember kill, Sun Qian that is your only order, and do it on my signal," Zhou Yu said to his assassins.

"Lord they have arrived," A servant said after walking up to Zhou Yu.

"Good now with this we shall take Jing," Zhou Yu said to himself.

He froze stiff when he saw Guan Yu walk thought the door, he was totally afraid of the large man, for the stories of how he killed both of Yuan Shao's best two generals without enough was well know, and his overall skill scared most anyone of the day. The assassins would watch Zhou Yu for the sign to attack, but none would ever come.

"Welcome Lord Sun Qian, it is a honor to meet you," Zhou Yu said to the entering liege, "I have always wondered what the other Sun looked like, do you come from a line of the family that rules this land/"

"No my lord does not, he comes from a northern clan that just happens to have the same name," Zhuge said sitting down.

"Well I even knew that one," A short haired young woman said sitting down, "Well it a honor to meet you for once I have heard so much about you, I am Sun Shang Xiang, or as I am properly known, Lady Sun."

Sun Qian watched as the Wu princess and her date sat down, he a bit shocked, not because of the Wu Princess, but her date, it was Guan Ping. Guan Yu was equally shocked at the development that had just transpired in front of him.

"Well um hey dad," Guan Ping said from across the table.

The banquet went well, everyone enjoying there time, except for Zhou Yu was in constant fear that Guan Yu would just come over and kill him at any point. Though Guan Yu was surprised, he enjoyed his meal, but was always on guard for threats.

The next day-

Sun Quan had suddenly just showed up, and the meeting for the alliance were going on, Zhuge, and Qian were talking with Quan, and Yu, with Guan Yu standing behing Qian.

"Well my lords, if we don't work against Cao Cao now we are going to fail, and the traitor will take the land," Qian said to the other too.

"But what makes you think we will win, I mean he has such a large army, is it not better to give up, and work for this more powerful man," Quan replied.

"No it is not, we will win, I have seen it, Cao Cao will attack by sea, where he has no experience, and know our strategy is to deal with it in the water, Zhuge said holding up a letter he had gotten earlier in the day, "This here tells me that Lord Pang Tong, has made up his strategy, and in it he will need our help, he thinks if we can link there ships together we can use a fire attack to win the say, he gives me permission to plan out such an attack."

"Well this Pang Tong sounds like a smart man, I am sure he knew what he is talking about," Yu said, "Now will you stay here so we can work out these plans."

"Yes I am sure we can, I think that well allow us to better plan for this attack," Zhuge said.


	9. Chapter 8: Chi Bi

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Guan- Yeah I know, it just I really don't like Zhou Yu, I guess it is cause I read the novel first, but that is way, I took a lot of that scene from one in the book. Though if I made Su look bad it was not done on purpose I have a lot of respect for him.

WOE- Well yeah he was recommended as an commoner which I think is a peasant, as for GP/SSX, yeah well I won't be surprised if he gets a lot of pairing once DW5 come out, I figure he will be the next pretty boy of Shu.

Windchanter- Thank you for your review, Sun Qian as been my fav, ever since I read the first book, he was a brilliant statement, and his plans always worked in the book.

Sun Qian walked around his room unable to sleep that night, all aware of what the next day would bring. It would be the day of destiny, the day in which the fate of not just himself, but all of China would be greatly affected. He knew his men where ready and well lead and he knew Sun Quan's ships where ready as well for the coming day. It just that there were so many unknown variables in war, something could go wrong easily and everything mess up. Cao Cao had a huge army, one that if the plan and thus the battle was lost, would easily crush anything in the south. He was also entering this battle without 3 of his generals, and Xu Shu, a fact which scared the living day lights out of him.

Over the past months many things happened that would effect the course of the battle, the negations with Zhou Yu went well, and the was a semi-stable relationship between the two, well at least stable enough to fight this one battle. Zhuge would have his little mind games with Zhou Yu, and would almost always come up on top in the end. In Jing, Pang Tong was quickly working on plans of his own, using the idea of the southeast wind to his advantage, he had a intermediate go between himself, to a officer of Cao Cao, Tzu Ling who would make sure Cao Cao linked his ships like how Pang Tong wanted them, he also planed the blocking of escape routs, and the assignments on who would attack where. He would send letters back and forth with Lu Su going over ideas about the battle, and the possible plans. The two where close friends, going back a good bit. He also worked on recruiting officers from the local areas, growing the remaining for of 75,000 to 200,000. He also was luckily in that Zhao Yun, who had been search for months for Liu Bei had arrived and requested to help him. Huang Zhong, and Wei Yan.

The next day would have to come, for both sides, and for both sides it was the moment of truth. Sun Qian was asked to stay away from the battlefront since he was not much of a soldier, or fighter. The command of the army in the field was held by Pang Tong, and Zhuge Liang was in secong in command. On the water two large fleets lined up across from each other one side the huge ships where waving dark blue flags, and on the ships where waving either yellow or red flags. In the Shu camp, Pang Tong sat on a high hill to watch the developments below. He smiled, when he could tell from the moments of the enemy ships, that in fact they where chained together.

"So is the wind ready to blow," Tong said turning to Zhuge with a smile.

"Well of course, I had a vision about this, and I know we are going to win," Zhuge replied confidently.

"I know, this will be a grand day for the lord, we can get him closer to his rightful place of power," Tong said watching the moments of both navies.

On the water, Huang Gai moved quickly ahead, of the rest of the forces, and was for some reason not fired on, when he got closer his ships went up in flames and ran into Cao Cao's. The fire spread quickly from ship to ship catching everyone of the ships on fire, and soon the rest of the fleet was moving in, and Cao Cao could return any arrow fire from his ships.

The ships controlled by Qian navy led by Yun ran into Cao Cao force under the command of Xiahou Yuan. Yuan fired a number of arrows at the incoming force before being they boarded his ship. Yun on the other side make quick work of the scared solider under the command of Yuan, and the two met face to face near the back of one of the ships. Yuan saw Yun, and fired a arrow which was deflected by Yun. Yun charge at Yuan with his spear thrusting it at Yuan, but was block by Yuan's sword. The two then battled back and forth until Yuan was nearly surrounded and forced into the water to retreat.

On shore Cao Cao forces where making a orderly retreat thanks to the troops that Jia had place in case of emergency. Zhang Liao was in charge of the force that guarded Cao Cao along with Yun Jin, and Li Dian. They made quick work of any enemy force that got in there way until they came into a small path where they where ambushed by Guan Yu himself. Guan Yu and his men cut down a number of the men, before Liao rode toward Guan Yu challenging him. The battled for 60 straight bouts, till Jin, and Dian were out of the way, at that moment Liao smiled at the enemy warrior, and rode away.

At that moment the battle was over, and the Cao was denied his dream conquest of China. The remaining force returned to there bases, and celebrated the victory, and at that moment the alliance between the Suns seems really stable, the question of the future was not on the minds of many except for Zhuge, Tong, Yu, and Su.

When the news reached Qian, he was overjoyed, and couldn't hold back his joy, he gave make it a holiday for every one across Jing, and the whole land celebrated the grand victory.

Now when the new reached Xu Shu he was talking with Ma Tang about the final agreements for a alliance between the Ma's and Sun Qian. A servant walked up and told Shu who smiled, and turned to Ma and said, "It seems the heavens are looking out for us, this victory is a sign that a alliance between are nations would be best."

"I agree with you on that," Ma Tang said confidently, "But there is one conduction which you must meet for the alliance, if you can't we won't have an alliance."


	10. Chapter 9: the condition

I don't own DW or any of its characters

WOE- I think it will surprise or maybe not, true they start of far away, but that may change.

Sideways- No prob, your stuff is really good, so people go read stuff from sideways, also I like Ma Teng as well, hey there is a key Wei character in, he one that will be in the next game.

Xu Shu was standing at the front a a base camp, on a large hill, looking down at the sight below him, below him where two armies, one a combination of yellow and Teal, and the other purple, and black. He had planed out everything that was going to take place on that day, and already knew the outcome of the battle. This did make him not want to watch it, but in fact make him want to watch his soon to be triumph even more. On the field where combined armies of Zhang Lu, and Liu Zhang. The two had been force to ally, even thought they barley could stand each other, because each knew if they did they would stand no chance. On the other side was the combine force of his 75,000 troops he took from Jing, and Teng's 125,000.

The plan from the start was to get the two out of Han Zhong to fight in the open. It was a easy trick to pull, all he had to do was, send a insult to Zhang Lu, who had a bit of a temper, about him. The following day he found reports that Zhang Lu, and Liu Zhang where both on the move. He then had a messenger captured on purpose with information that Yan Yan was going to defect in the middle of the battle. When Yan Yan heard the news he was forced to leave Liu Zhang side, and Xu Shu was able to talk him into join with him. Shu wonder though what his lord would do when he heard the news of the victory, one of the ground terms was the splitting of Yi province between Qian and Teng, and the special condition which he was unsure how his lord would react too.

"It was for the good of the land, he will have to agree to it, but I just hope he does not get to mad at me," Shu said thinking back to the backroom deal with Teng.

-Flashback-

Shu looked at the lord nervously, unsure what the condiction he would want would be. Would he want one of his son to be the heir to Qian, or a joint government, Shu mind went over ever possible answer, before he said, "Lord Teng, what would this condition be."

Teng waved a young woman in, she was without a doubt beautiful, she was tall with a fine body, she had long black hair, and brown eyes, she wore a thin silver head band with a feather in the front.

Teng smiled as she walked into the room, "I have unable to find a man worthy of marriage for my daughter, if you want this alliance, Lord Qian must agree to marry my daughter."

"Of course he will, I speech with his full power and blessing, and I accept the marriage for him," Shu said confidently as to convince Teng.

Teng was quiet for a second, and then said, "Good, the deal is done, you're a shroud man, Xu Shu, I am glad we are fighting as enemies."

Shu walked up to the lady, and smiled, "Um ma'am it a honor to meet you."

"As it is for me, I am Ma Yun Lu, can you tell me what this Lord Qian is like," she said with a curious tone.

The rest of the night, Shu spent telling her everything he knew about Qian, the Yun Lu seemed to be full of lots of question for Shu.

-End of Flashback-

Shu looked over the generals on his side, Teng had his sons, and Pang De as well. De was one heck of a warrior, one who was maybe even a match for the great Guan Yu. The force under his command where not wimps either, Liu Pi was in charge of the battle was it went, the former turban had proved a excellent commander of troops, and Shu was glad he had someone who could do the thinks he though up on the battlefield.

The battle start quickly De, and Pi used a coordinated charge on key point in the enemy line, followed up by one of the Ma's, and Yan Yan. Shu looked to see which Ma it was, and was more then shocked to find it to be the female Ma. Shu shook his head wonder how doomed he was.

"She can fight that is for sure, sometime, I think she is at least Dai's equal," Teng said walking up with a smile.

"She sure is something, that is for sure," Shu said quietly to himself.

The battle ended soon, and both Zhang Lu and Liu Zhang fully surrender all of there lands. Soon after the battle Lady Ma came up to Shu.

"So when do I leave," she asked.

"Go get Pi, tell him to get a group of men ready, you can leave as soon as you want," Shu said.


	11. Chapter 10: Post Victory

I don't own DW or any of it characters

Sideways- Well I can't believe I messed up like that, and no prob for the ad you stories are a lot of fun to read

WOE- Yeah she is a pretty cool character I got the character from one of the side stories, she is like Zhou Cang a fictional character put in the story, in the story she has the role of being married to non other the Zhou Yun.

DA Hacklar- Thanks for the review

At the foot of a large wooden table sat Sun Qian, current leader of both Jing, and southern Yi, one of the most powerful men in all of China. Though if you were to see the man, you would never think he would be that. You could easily see that he was a bit nervous as he looked at a large map of China that was place on the table in front of him. On the right side of him was Zhuge Liang, the man who looked like he was the leader, he was in a normal discussion about some type of tactic with the man to his left, who did look like he belong any where near a army at all. Qian sat back and tried to listen and understand what the two great thinkers where talking about, but he was for to lost.

His mind was though partly on the news that he had gotten only three days before about the victory in Yi, and he was looking forward to hearing more about how he got the alliance, because for some odd reason that detail was left out. That fact troubled him, because it seemed odd that Xu Shu of all people would just forget that information. He did have faith though whatever the terms they were reasonable.

"Lord what do you think of Lord Zhuge's idea," Tong said snapping Qian back to the present.

"Um I sorry I must of lost it there for a second could you please explain it again," He replied looking at the two.

"Ok, my Lord, from what I have been able to gather, back by Tong's sources, Yu is going to make a push into Wu territory soon, I believe they are going to try to take Hei Fei, and move up from there. It is more then likely they will be able to take it, since it is guard by only a small force, and though they are well lead a force that size could never defeat the force they are against. Well anyway, I told Tong, that I think that we should have a force ready to launch a offensive towards Ru Nan when Yu wins at Fei. If we do Cao Cao will have already moved his forces to back up against Yu, and the path to Ru Nan will be open," Zhuge said confidently.

"Well it sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Tong," Qian said looking at the small advisor.

"I agree with it, but I am not sure about Hei Fei, it could be a trap for Yu, something just seems odd about it," Tong said.

"Fine then we will agree to the plan," Qian said before a messenger came up.

"Lord, Liu Pi has just returned with a small armed group, um my lord there is also a um well um…," The messenger said mumbling on and on.

"Get to the point, I am sure the Lord does not have time to wait for it," Zhuge said with a serious tone.

"I am woman, is with them, and well um that Pi needs to speak to you about here," he said.

"No problem, um I don't care if he went out and got married on the trip," Qian said leaving to meet Pi.

On one side Pang Tong almost broke out laughing, "What is so funny, Lord Pang" Zhuge asked with curiosity.

"Well simple, I my sources told me that the last part of the deal was he had to marry the daughter of Lord Ma Teng," Tong said with a smirk.

"This should be interesting," Zhuge said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe more interesting then you attempts after that one girl, I forget have you gone and tried to woo her yet today," Tong said.

"Hey that is uncalled for, it just takes time to convence a smart girl like Yue Ying," Zhuge replied defensively.

"Yeah say what you want," Tong said.

Qian walked into a small room where Liu Pi was waiting, "Hello, Pi, how was the travel, is everything well in the west, I heard you brought a girl back with you, you know it great you found one and all."

"Well she is not my wife," Pi said before being interrupted by Qian.

"Oh so she is Shu's wife, I really want to meet her know," Qian said with a smile.

"No, my Lord, as part of the deal, it was agreed that you would marry her," Pi said.

"Um what did you just say," Qian replied a bit confused.

"Um Ma Teng would not agree to the alliance unless you would marry his daughter, so Shu agreed to the marriage for you, in order to have the alliance, it would of taken way to long to get word from you, my Lord," Pi said, a bit worried about the reaction of Qian.

Qian broke out laugh, "This is to much I tell you, I am going to marry a woman I don't know, for a alliance, man can't say I ever say this day coming. Well what is good for the people right? Let me guess she is some large whale of a woman."

"I am not sure of that, and to be honest it was not my idea to have this marriage either, seems we both are in the same camp, better learn to get along huh?" a voice said from behind Qian.

Qian turned around to see the woman that was known to marry and had shake himself to keep his sense about him, the woman was beautiful, and she had the body of a goddess, and the face to as well. "Um well, it is um nice to um meet you," Qian said nervously.

"I guess Shu was right, he said that you would grow really nervous when you meet me, as you know I am Ma Teng's daughter Ma Yun Lu, and yes we have been arranged to get married. Um if you don't mind could you show me around, I have been looking forward to see the place for quite some time," she said.


	12. Chapter 11: Guan Ping's Adventure

I don't own DW or any of it's characters

Sideways- Well she is not in this chapter, but if you like Guan Ping, I think you may like this chapter

WOE- Well it is definitely developing in the story, and also in this chapter as well.

A man in a green uniform walked out of a foreign camp, he had decided to leave to help Sun Qian's allies in the East, and he ran his hand though is short spiky hair as he yawned. A couple of weeks prior he had as Qian if he could aid the expansion attempt by Sun Quan to take more of Wei's lands. Qian accepted his request and he left immediately to meet with the leaders of Wu, to inform them of his aid to them in the up coming conflict. Sun Quan was pleased to receive aid from his ally, and allowed the young warrior to join him in his campaign. Quan wonder if the young man, Guan Ping, would be able to live up to the legend that was pasted down to him by his adopted father, Guan Yu. None of this concerned Ping as he woke up early that morning, they had been successful in taking the small village of Hei Fei, but now where going to have to do something with the forces that where stationed just a matter of miles of way in the much larger He Fei. The two cities were founded by the best friend's centuries before, and it is said that Hei later betrayed He and killed his older brother. Thus when the gods heard about this they doomed Hei Fei's town to never grow very large.

Guan Ping walked quietly up to the main camp where all the Wu officers were meeting, he had been surprised to find that they were interesting lot of people, who were not that bad. Though he had to admit to himself that he was getting a bit homesick, and was looking forward to when he would return to capital in Jing Zhou. He walked pasted a man who had similar hair to his.

"Hey mate, wait up there, you want to see if you and that piece of metal can beat me, later," Gan Ning said swing around his large pirate sword.

Ping just smirked, and replied, "Yeah, when you can find a real sword."

"Hey just because you have that large chuck of metal does not mean that sword is better," Ning replied

"Yeah whatever, I got to a metting if you still want to see how a true warrior fights, meet me later got it," Ping said smiling.

Ping then walked into the large main tent where a small group of generals were sitting around a map. Guan Ping took the last remaining place, which was next to the old crafty Huang Gai, the man who most reminded him of his father, and the long haired strategist, Lu Meng, who just recently joined meet up with the forces. On the other side Zhou Yu looked ready to give the battle plan for the coming day.

"A welcome gentleman, as you know we are here today to take He Fei, the numbers of men in the bases are unknown at this moment, but we have reports that Cao Cao himself is on his way to reinforce the camp. We must take this city if we want to move any father north," Yu said pausing for a moment, "Now, we are going to split are forces in two parts, and use a pincer attack formation on the enemy. Sun Quan will lead the right unit, and I will lead the left unit. Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong will support our lord. Cheng Pu, and Lu Su will come with me. Huang Gai, Lady Sun and Guan Ping will stay in reserve, to be called up if needed."

"What, that not fair, I want to be in the major fighting too," Sun Shang Xiang said loudly.

"Sorry, my lady, you are far to important to risk on the front lines, but trust me there is a good chance of you getting into the fighting, don't worry about that," Yu said, "Now Let go and get prepared, Guan Ping may I speak with you for a moment."

"Sure, no problem at all, Zhou Yu," Ping said as everyone left.

"Well, I was wonder what you think of working with us," Yu said with a smile.

"Well, it has been quite enjoyable, your men are quite nice towards me, and um well..," Ping said stumpling at bit at the end.

"And you just happen to like Lady Sun, correct," he said finishing Ping statement.

"Well, that does happen to be true, she is quite a woman, unlike any I have ever meet in my life," Ping said.

"Then I want to tell you something to thing about, if you decide to join us after this campaign, I can give you the lady's hand in marriage, I am her brother in a way, and I do have a lot of influence with her brother as well," Zhou Yu said.

"I will most definitely think about that, sir," Guan Ping said leaving.

"You would really allow those two to get married," an aid asked carrying a cup of wine.

"No, but I think if we can find a way to get rid of a officer like that, we will be better of in the long run," Yu said smiling.

As Ping walked out of the tent he found Shang Xiang sitting outside of the tent waiting.

"You know he just does not want me in battle cause I am woman, it just not far I tell you, I can handle myself as well as anyone else out there, in fact bet I am better then some of the officer we have in the front," Shang ranted to Ping when she saw him.

"Well you're the princess of this land, it is good to keep such important people save you know, I know I would want anything to happen to you," Ping said.

"Oh, I know that, but sometimes I just wish I was a plain simple solider, then they would mind sending me to the front, and hey are you suppose to agree with me, mister," she said poking him in the chest.

"Well, I know your at least better then Lu Su in fighting, but hey like Yu said, there is still an chance of getting into some fighting," Ping said defensively.

"Well, at least we both get to be in reserves, it could be worse, I could get stuck back there with Ning, man he is an show off," Shang said smirking, before walking off.

With in a hour the army had moved into position along the trails for battle. Yu and Quan where riding in front of the rest of the troops.

"Men, to brings us one step closer to ending the chaos, now forward, to victory," Quan said as both he, Yu,a nd all there men moved out, leaving him, Shang, and Hai, with their men in reserve with nothing much to do. As the battle went on, there was no word from the front. Concern was see able on all of the people's faces. Then suddenly a messenger came up with an horrified look on his face.

"My Lords, Lord Gan is approaching us," he said running off.

"Um I wonder if that means we have won already, man I don't get to see battle again," Shang said.

Second later, Gan Ning appeared coming up the hill, cut up pretty badly, he looked out of breath from running, he approached them quickly.

"It is unreal, Ling Tong he betrayed us, he killed the Lord, and Tai, Liao, and Dian, are on there way here," he said before passing out.

Lady Sun just stood in shock at the thought that another one of her closer relatives had just been killed in battle, she looked sternly at Ping, "They are going to pay for what they did."

Ping knew it was better then to say anything at that moment, he wait then turned to Gai, "I need you to lead a force to tell Lord Yu about the news, we will hold this spot till you get back."

"On my way, Young man, stay save, and protect the Princess," Gai said leaving.

"I want everyone at the wall, we must hold them back or we are doomed, now move," Guan Ping yelled getting his men out of there shock. His men lead the way, less worried about the death of the Lord Sun, they made up the front lines. Soon a large army under Ling Tongs command was moving towards him.

"Good it looks like both Liao, and Dian have moved back," Ping said.

"He is a dead man," the still stunned Princess said, "Charge, now, kill them all."

"Great, that was not the plan," he said quietly to himself, "But I can blame them, I would do the same thing in her spot."

The two forces meet suddenly, and the fighting grew intense, as the two sides cut into each other. Ping was cutting throw them with his large sword. He moved quickly through to see Lady Sun, engaged in battle with Ling Tong. He watch as Tong disarmed the princess. He sprinted over just in time to deal a lethal blow to Tong, before he could finish off Lady Sun. With his death the army scatters back toward He Fei.

"Um, I think I owe you one, I am sorry about that, back there," she said looking ashamed of her actions.

"Don't worry it is nothing, just say you owe me one," Ping replied, "Now we better get back to camp.

On arrival back at camp, they saw that Zhou Yu had already taken control of things, some of his men surrounded Ping when he arrived.

"tradior, you almost won this day, you tried to end the life of our Princess, and you consipried to end the life of Lord Sun, you are to be killed now," Yu roared.

"But brother, he did no such thing, he save me," Lady Sun protested.

"No, you're wrong he is nothing but a scum bag like his father," Yu said Men, ready yourself."

At this point Pings own men gathered around their leader, and prepare for any attack. Lady Sun also looked back and forward between Yu, and Ping before walking toward Ping side. "Zhou, this man is a hero, he has done nothing wrong I can't let you harm him, he saved my life," she said with determination.

"Fine you are both traitors, go and tell Lord Qian, are alliance is over," Yu said walking away.

"I am sorry if I caused you any trouble my lady," Ping said looking at Lady Sun.

"It is nothing, I just don't have a home anymore," Lady said sadly.

"Well you are welcome to go back with me, I have to tell Lord Qian, and my father about what happened here," Ping said.

"I think I just may take you up on that offer," Lady Sun said smiling.


	13. Chapter 12: Sun, Ma, and plans for the f...

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

Sideways- Thanks again for your review, may I really dislike that writers block it is so evil, I am proud of my self for finally making a LB centered fiction. Anyway, just so people know it, if you want to read some nice stuff, Sideways has a lot of it.

SilentNinja- Thanks for your review, I have to say your Kingdom Under Fire fics are good, and I would advise any Zhao Yan, or just DQ fans to try and read them.

Sun Qian sat quietly in his room, thinking about the news that he had gotten only 3 days before. An advanced scout had made contact with Guan Ping's forces on his approach to Jing. He knew of everything, the great loss, the loss of Sun Quan, the end of the alliance, and he even knew that Lady Sun was on their way there with Guan Ping. Add this all up, and you get yourself one large headache. All of the news just seemed depressing, and to Sun Qian who tended to be depressed sometime, this just made him even more depressed, and it was only a week before his marriage to Lady Ma. So he just sat in the dark of his room and thought out what he should do.

Lasy Ma, on the other hand, was not about to watch her future husband go into corner and disappear every time he became depressed. She understood the world well from having Ma Teng as a father, and that these things could wear on a person, but she remembered her father telling her that it was not best to worry too much about the present. Ma Yun walked down to where she knew Qian was staying, and opened the door letting the outside light enter into the dark room. She then walked over to a still surprised Qian, and grabed him by his wrist and pull him to his feet.

"Listen here, you are the leader, you can't hide in the dark when things don't go your way, it just not right. You must show your determination in times like these, and you need to get out a bit, you won't ever get over you depression, just avoiding the world," Lady Ma said in a determined voice.

Sun Qian just stared at her for a second, amazed at the statement that she had just made to him, "Wow, I am sure getting the better end of the deal in this marriage."

Lady Ma blushed a bit at the statement, before quickly recovering, "Well someone has to keep you in line around here Anyway, I heard Ping will be arriving back today."

"Alright my lady, please lead the way," Qian said in his normal polite tone before walking out the door with Lady Ma.

Along the way they came across Pang Tong who was sitting on a bench in one of the halls, when he saw Qian, he smiled, and said, "Oh so the lord is alive, good to know, and with his lady too, good as well."

"Tong, you are just weird you know that," Lady Ma said looking at Tong.

"Yes, of course I am," Tong responded.

"Well, anything big happen recently, Tong," Qian said.

"Nope, can't say they have, and with the news of late, may just be good news, I am guessing your head down to see Ping, cause I know I am," Tong said.

"Yeah, well, I want to talk to him, and Tong, we are going to have a council tonight on what to do with the Wu issue, now, you will be ready?"

"Why of course I will, I am always ready, though this is an interesting question," Tong said.

Soon the three where standing just inside the gate, as they watch the remaining soldiers they sent come through the door. Qian would go up, and think as many soldiers as he could, have some nice conversations with some of them. Soon, he saw both Guan Ping, and Lady Sun ride into the fort. Guan Ping got off his horse and then had to help Lady Sun off her horse to the embarrassment of Lady Sun, never wanted to look as though she need any help. Qian also picked up Guan Yu walking up to Ping, with a smile on his face when he saw his son. Qian also walked up to the two.

"Father, Lord Qian, it is good to see you both again, I am sure by know that you have heard everything that has taken place, I am sorry for anything I did wrong, I am sure if either of you were in my place we would still be in alliance with Wu, and Lord Sun Quan would still be in the world of the living," Ping said looking at the ground.

"It is ok, son, you from what I heard, you handled yourself with great skill out there, I am proud of you for what you did," Yu said.

"I am as well, I know I could never of pulled of the type of fight you, did, you have nothing to be ashamed about," Qian said before looking at Lady Sun, "Lady Sun, I am sorry about your lose. You are welcome as long as you won't I always found it funny that I shared the same name as the great Suns of Wu, Think of the people here as an second family,."

"Thank you for your kindness, it seems all of Ping's stories about you were true," Lady Sun said.

"Um Lady Sun, I think I can help you find a place to rest," Lady Ma said walking up to the group.

"Why, thank you I hope it is not any trouble," Lady Sun said.

"Trouble, in this place, I was starting to get bored, I heard you're a skilled fighter I will have to see if that is true one of these days," Lady Ma said.

"Yeah we sure will, but I don't think you can handle me," Lady Sun replied before both walked off.

Tong, busted out laughing when the two left, "I think those two may be very scary in time, it is good to have you back Ping, your father won't play any thinking games with me."

"It is good to see you Tong, and thank you for your support, and everything, all three of you," Ping said walking off.

"Ping, we have a important meeting tonight, ok," Qian called out.

"Ok, I will see you there," he replied.

"Youth, I remember when I was that young," Yu said with a sigh.

Later that night, all of the main officers that where at the capital were there Sun Qian, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Liu Pi, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, and the recently returned Liao Hua. Xu Shu was still in Yi working on there.

"Ok, lets get this started," Sun Qian said looking at everyone.

"One second, we are going to be here as well," Lady Ma said walking into the room.

"Yeah, and I dare any of you to try and kick us out," Lady Sun add as she walked in behind Lady Ma.

"Fine, take your seats ladies, I am sure you both have experience with your family back grounds," Sun Qian said waiting before both of the ladies found seats.

"Ok, here is the situation, Zhou Yu, has claimed the leadership of Wu, he claims it through the brotherhood he had with Lord Sun Ce. This being said, he is going to have to put his house in order, and this will without a doubt take him time," Zhuge said looking at everyone.

"So, do you think that it be best to attack Yu know while he is fortifying his stance in Wu," Liao Hua asked.

"No I do not, for this reason, if we move into Wu, we will no doubt end up in a huge war that will cost many lives, but that is not the main reason, if we take Wu we will be overextend in to many place, and it would be very easy for Cao Cao to come down and take us out," Zhuge replied.

"I agree, war with Wu right now is not in our best interest," Pang Tong committed, "Right now, Wei is the bigger treat, and thus we have to deal with them first."

"I agree, do you have any plans for this," Sun Qian asked looking at Tong.

"But of course I do, I have already thought up everything, and it just will take some time to get everything together," Tong responded.

"As do, I my Lord, I can work my plan with Lord Pang's plan, and I am sure what we come up with will work perfectly," Zhuge said.

"Fine, you have all the time you want, I trust both of you," Qian said.


	14. Chapter 13: The Chaos of the normal day

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

Sideways- Well I can reect taht view but I have not had Liu Bei in this story since the first chapter, and think for reminding that I forgot to put this part up, and also the god like character in DW5 is Zuo Ci, he has the horse attack skill of Ma Chao with the normal attacks are just unfair.

WOE- thanks for the review, and your very correct in your thought.

It had been 3 weeks since both Pang Tong, and Zhuge Liang had both told him they had a plan for the coming events, and were going to work with each other to get what they need to get done, done. That proved very incorrect after two weeks of secret meeting between the two great minds, nothing had came out yet. Sun Qian just sighed as he though about how the two greatest minds never seemed to agree on anything. Maybe it was just nature that they would disagree, or maybe it was because the natural rivalry that had developed between the two, or if it was Zhuge's lack of focus. It had been known he was begging to get serious with some woman, but no one had a clue on just who the heck she was. All Zhuge told him about her, was that she was far smarter then he himself. He had been working on plans for internal development with in Jing for the last two weeks mostly dealing with transportation issues with Yi. It would be an understatement to say the meetings were boring, but he knew they had to be done, he knew that Yi, and Jing would have to be united for them to defeat Cao Cao in the end.

Qian walked slowly by the room where Tong, and Zhuge were planning, making sure to be as quiet as possible in order to avoid there arguments, which could be heard in any part of the castle. Suddenly the door opened, and both men stared at him.

"Lord Qian, it is good you're here, please tell Tong, here that what I am saying is completely reasonable," Zhuge said looking at him.

"Well it not of course, sorry but your wrong my friend," Tong added.

"Well this is what is going on… one hour later.. so don't you agree," Zhuge said.

"Um well, this isn't really my area, I am sure you will get something to work out, maybe you should write Shu and ask him what he thinks," Qian said quickly making his way away from the two mad geniuses.

He got to the end of the hall, and looked around feeling safe from the chaos from the room.

"Qian, hey do you want to spar with me today," A voice said from behind him.

Qian turned to see his wife standing behind him, and he smiled, "well hello, um wasn't Lady Sun going to spar with you today, heck I know she is a heck of a lot better then me."

"Well, your not that bad, and anyway what wrong with us spending some time together," Lady Ma said smiling,

Qian just sighed, he knew he couldn't get out of this one, not that he could tell his wife no anyway, "Well I guess so, just don't go to hard on me ok."

"Don't worry about it, it going to be a lot of fun," Lady Ma said with a evil looking smile.

As the two walked to go out side, Guan Yu was talking to Huang Zhong. When they noticed Lord Qian, and Lady Ma walk by them.

"Well it nice to see you two today," Qian said when he saw the two, trying to think of a way to get out of sparing with his wife.

"No, I am not going to let you talk to those to all day, you tricked me once, but not a second time, lets get going, we are wasting sun light," Lady Ma said.

"let me guess, Lady Sun is with my son today, and can't spar with you," Guan Yu said.

"Yep, that the way it looks," Qian said as he followed Lady Ma out to train.

"To be young again, wouldn't it be grand," Zhong said, "Hey I think you still owe me a rematch, Guan Yu."

"Ok, but you know, you have no chance against me," Yu replied.

Right outside the place, a young man with long black hair which was in a ponytail was standing looking a bit nervous.

"It is a honor to meet you lord.. no no, um hello I have come along way to meet you and it is a honor to do so," the teenager said, "Darn it, why can I think of something that sound right."

The teen was name Jiang Wei, he was from the area controlled by Ma Teng, and he had the goal of to become a great strategist. He had gone to Teng to ask to enter into his service, but Teng decline telling the youth that he need to go some where were he could learn from a master, and advised him to go to Cheng Du to learn from Xu Shu. When he got to Cheng Du, Shu also declined him telling him to go to Jing, and find Lord Qian, that he would be able to find someone to work with. So he traveled to Jing, but he really did know what this Lord Qian looked like, he just knew he was married to the daughter of Lord Teng. So Wei walked around looking for anyone he would think could be this Lord Qian. He stopped when he saw a young couple sitting a table eating.

"I am Jiang Wei, I have traveled along way to see you Lord Qian," Wei said as he walked up to the table.

Wei was surprised when the girl broke out laughing followed by the spiky hair young man that was with her.

"I am sorry, Ping, it seems this man thinks you're Qian," Lady Sun said laughing

"Sorry, it just, well I am Guan Ping, Lord Qian somewhere else," Ping said.

'Oh um thank you," Wei said walking away embarrassed.

Wei soon found himself in the sparing area, watching two men fight it out, one had a long beard, and the other was a old man, Wei moved in close to the two.

"Um are you Lord Qian?" he asked the long bearded man.

"No, I am not, Lord Qian is over there," Yu said point to a man who was sitting on a chair getting his ribs rapped up by a lady.

Wei walked over to the man who was listening to him question.

"Yes, I am Lord Qian, what can I do for you," he asked.

"Um sure, I was told that you could find someone that I can learn strategist under," Wei said nervously.

"Well, I guess so, I am sure either Zhuge Liang, or Pang Tong would take you in, they are on the room to the left," Qian said pointing.

"Um you think he will survive walking into one arguments," Guan Yu said walking over.

"Well if he wants to learn form one, he will have to learn," Qian said, "Um Yun, are you done with the bandages, yet."

"No, and it going to take longer if you don't sit still," Lady Ma said.

"Hey you owe me, you're the one who hurt my ribs," Qian said.

"Hey how was I to know that you were so weak," Lady ma said with a smirk.

Qian just sighed wondering what would happen next in his day of horrors, soon enough Liu Pi was walking up to him with a interesting odd look on his face.

"What is it, Pi," Qian said expecting the worst, something like a Cao Cao has just taken over ever where but where he was, or Zhou Yu had just taken most of Jing.

"Well it seems we have two guests who want to speak with you," Pi said.

"Great bring them in," Qian said, as Pi left.

He soon returned with two Wu officers that he knew of, he scratched his head when he saw them, wondering what the heck those two where doing.

Huang Gai walked up to Qian with a very serious face, "Lord Qian, I request to work for you."

"As do I," Gan Ning added..

"What is the reason that two of Wu's finest would want to serve under me," Qian asked.

"Simple my lord, I have served under 3 generations of Suns, and know that my lord is death, I feel obligated to watch after the last of Sun Jian's children, and as you also hold the name of Sun, it would also mean I should work for you," Gai said with the same seriousness that Qian was used to hearing from Guan Yu.

"And why do you want to serve, Gan Ning," Qian asked.

"It is because I owe one of your officers my life, and I am not going to let that person die, before I pay that back," Ning said.

"Well, from what Guan Ping has told me you are both great officers, you are both welcome to have commands here, welcome to Jing, my friends."

"Where is Guan Ping anyway," Gan Ning asked.

"Um he is out on a date with Lady Sun, I think," Guan Yu said in the back ground.

"Good, sounds like I can cause some trouble," Ning said laughing before walking off.


	15. Chapter 14: Big News, and the army leave...

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

Sideways- Thanks for the review again, yeah, after writing the Ping in Wu chapter, I had to make at least one of them change sides, and I figured the two I picked would work the best based on the chapter, and go back and look at 14 it has been changed.

A/N- As it may be known I have written 3 Shu character based stores, and now working on a Wei character based one. I am thinking of doing a Wu character based one but I have not decide on who I am going to pick, I am thinking about Lu Su, or Cheng Pu, but if you have any ideas just say them in the review I will think about them all.

Sun Qian sat in bed think of the wonder about the world around himself. The place had been in turmoil for over 2 weeks since Wei, and the two Wu defectors came to town. He really felt sorry for both Lady Sun, and for Guan Ping, because they were not able to any time alone with both Huang Gai, and Gan Ning following them around, Gai along with Guan Yu making sure Ping kept up his training, and behaved like a gentleman should. Then Ning who would just play practical jokes on the two when ever they got close to getting away from everyone. Well at least they were not bothering him.

Then there was the case of the young Jiang Wei, he must of impressed both Pang Tong, and Zhuge Liang, because it was known that both men offered to take the young man in as their pupil, and ended up in a loud and very long argument about it. In the end they made the agreement that they would both teach Wei for a year, and at the end of the year, Wei would pick who he wanted to learn under. He also helped with the plan, and only 3 days later the two presented the plan for attack on Wei.

Qian sighed as he thought of the plan, it made a lot of sense, and everything, but any attack on the powerful kingdom of Wei was no little matter. The plan was pretty simple, considering it came from two of the most able minds. A large army from Jing would match to and take Nan Yang then move to support an attack on Chang An, with Xu Shu sending his army from Yi, along with Ma Teng's army from Tian Shui. Once they took control of those areas, then they would match on to Xu Cheng if everything worked out like they hoped. While this happened another army would stay in Jing to protect from any possible attacks from Wu. Zhuge Liang himself was going to lead the army to take Nan Yang, and Tong would also go. The leadership of the Jing army would fall to Huang Zhong, and Zhou Yun.

Qian got off his bed as he though about how he was going to have everyone good luck, because they were going to leave on that day. He walked out of his room and down the halls where his friends were preparing there final preparations. He saw them, some standing talking to each other, some backing stuff. Guan Ping smiled when he saw Qian and walked over.

"Hello Ping, um are you ready for this," Qian said smiling at his friend.

Ping sighed heavily, and replied, "Well I am, but I sure wish could talk Lady Sun out of coming, I really don't want to see anything bad happen to her."

"Of course the little lover boy does want anything to happen to his girl," Gan Ning said coming out of no where.

"Ning, that is getting a little annoy, could you please stop it," Ping said turning to Ning.

"Well sorry, but it to much fun" Ning said, "Well, Qian, I will make sure nothing happens to lover boy."

"Good make sure of that, and you be careful as well," Qian said.

"Me careful, that is how you end up dead," Ning said walking away.

"He is one odd guy, almost makes Tong look normal, well good luck in dealing with Lady Ma on your own," Ping said before following Ning.

"Kids these days, and to think one of them is mine," Guan Yu walking from behind Qian with Gui.

"Well, I think we still have a thing or two to show them on the battlefield," Gui said.

"That is true, Lord Qian, I promise to you, that we will win," Guan Yu said as the two walked to their horses.

Qian smiled thinking of the how kind both Guan Yu, and his son had been to him over the time, they were like family to him. Qian walked around for a bit looking for Tong, Zhuge, and Wei. He found Wei, and Tong sitting over by a box of supplies that had not been moved, it looked like poor Wei was confused from what Zhuge was trying to tell him. He wonder though were Zhuge was, and walked up to the two and asked, "Hey um have you two seen Zhuge."

"Well I have not seen him, I heard that he was going to go ask for the hand of that girl he has been courting the last couple of months," Tong said.

"Thanks, I hope he will get here, I don't want to see you all get off to a bad start," Qian said.

"Don't worry, I am sure he will show up," Tong said.

"Well I am going to find him, I wish the both of you, good luck," Qian said walking off.

Qian searched the rest of the area, and could not find him anywhere, on his way he ran into a lot of his officers and would talk to all of officers he met. He was about to go look for his wife, when he saw him with a tall female with long dark brown hair.

"Lord, I have been looking forward to seeing you, I have come to introduce you to my wife," Zhuge said smiling, "This is my wife, Yue Ying, she is going to come on the campaign with me."

"Hello, Lord Qian, I have heard much about you, it is an honor to finally meet you," Ying said.

"Well the honor is all mine, Zhuge I think your army is ready," Qian said smiling.

"Well of course they are, these officers are the finest in the land, I promise we will move out soon," Zhuge said happily.

"Well then I will go and address the troops once I find my wife," Qian said.

"Oh, Lady Ma, was right behind us, man she was really happy, I think she had something to tell you," Ying said.

"Thank you, I will go find her and ask," Qian said a bit confused at wondering what his wife would want to tell him.

He had just walked a few feet when his wife had almost walked up, and gave him a big hug.

"Well it seems your really happy today," Qian said with a smirk.

"Well um," Lady Ma whispered in his ear.

Qian face turned white at the statement, and he took a hard gulp and looked at his wife who nodded in confirmation, "Um wow, well this is an interesting development."

"Yeah isn't it great," Lady Ma said smiling.

"Well I um have to go give the address, you want to join me," Qian said still looking stunned.

Qian walked into the place, and up a large staircase, ending up on a large balcony that looked over where the men where waiting. Qian went up to the edge with his wife next to him.

"Men, I want to thank you for your loyalty, and everything you have done to bring this land back to peace. You are no about to go on a quest that will bring us closer to that peace we have been looking for. I know some of you may die, on this quest, but for those that do, I will make sure that the people of this land will never forget what you died for."

Lady Ma added, "Well when you come back, you will be in time to see the new lord of this kingdom."


	16. Chapter 15: The death of a God

I don't own DW/ROTK, or its characters

Sideways- Well I think I understand what your saying, I was just messing with you.

WOE- thanks for the review, I don't plan on starting any more fictions till I am done with this one, which I think will not before at least 5 chapters.

Jiang Wei looked down into the field that was below him, it was a flat field with lot of high grass, but not tree on it at all, and a small river going to the building on the other side. On the other side of the field stood the a large stone wall that stretched out for over mile, and was over 20 feet in high, with it walls made up of white stone, and the gates made up of iron. On top of the walls were areas that were designed for protection for archers, and catapults. Also above the first wall was a higher second level which went up another 20 feet. It all was just a massive thing to see for anyone, and for Wei who had grown up where the biggest building were only around 8 feet tall, it was even more amazing. Wei felt like a small boy looking at the fort which was on there way to their target, it was said that Cao Cao's young advisor, Sima Yi. Who predicted that this would be the route of the future attacks on their forces? Wei was amazed that he was able to predict the future so well, and wondered if he would ever be that good.

Wei felt a light tap on his right shoulder, and turned to see Zhuge Liang an man who had shown him a lot about war, and art of war. When Wei looked at Zhuge he was always amazed at how he always looked so noble in his white robe, and how he always had a plan ready for any problem. Wei knew that Zhuge was going to be his choice to study under. He did enjoy the randomness of Pang Tong, but he just felt like he could learn a lot more from Zhuge.

"Well Wei, it looks like it is time for your first battle, remember your goal for this battle," Zhuge said to his pupil.

"Well, yes, I am to protect the catapults, and rams as they act, I remember," Wei said, "I am not sure though if I am up to such a task, wouldn't be better to give the task to someone like Guan Yu."

"No, it has to be you, I am sure that you are capable, plus I want you to pay attention to everything, cause their will be a day when Tong, and I are not leading this land, it will then be up to you to lead it as we have done," Zhuge said confidently.

"Yes, sir, I will do so," Wei replied.

"Well just be careful, I don't want to lose my pupil, now," Zhuge said with a smile before leaving to prepare the attack.

On a different part of the field, Fei, Ping, and Yu were looking over their troops, each was more then confident of victory with Zhuge, and Tong leading the battle. Fei was had been sitting and talking to everyone to avoid getting drunks, which had for once worked. Yu, had kept both Gai, and Ning busy the night before preparing things as to give his son, and lady sun some alone time. Now all three warriors were standing side by side each in his own way preparing himself for the battle.

"Now be safe, Ping, and Yu don't die, I don't want to be the last of us," he said referring back to the oath at the peach garden, that seemed like such along time for both men. He then left walking off to where his men were stationed. His job was to help Wei protect the equipment with Gai, and Ning.

"Ok, son it is time," Yu said deepening his voice, "Men assemble, now."

Seconds later, all of the men in the camps were in line before them with there leaders with them, Lady Sun came out of the tent she was in and calmly looked over to where Ping, and Yu were standing, both Ping, and Lady Sun were smiling at each when they came into eye contact. Guan Yu just shock his head as he though about the youths.

"Alright, I am ready to kick some but," Lady Sun said as she got up to the others.

"Alright me, the others are going to try to go into the front door are goal is to take the back way in, there is a follow the river in, and find a way though there got it, you were selected because you are the best, now lets move out," Yu said in his deep tone.

With that the men began their match to the river, soon also the rams and catapults began to move into range. It did not take long for the catapults to get into range, and they began a fire on the fort which began to return fire with their own catapults, though Ying ability to target the enemy's protected areas, cut down on return fire. Then as the Rams got closer to the wall, the arrows began to rain down on the men moving with the rams, that though killing a number of men, it was not stopping the rams. As death seemed to come to men around him Jiang Wei was amazed at the determination of the men who kept pushing on, despite horrible loses.

Near the riverside entrance, there was no fire from any archers. Yu hoped it was because they were worked about the rams, and not because they were waiting in ambush. Guan Yu signaled his men to use their grabbling hooks on the wall, climbing up the side of the fort. Guan Yu was the first one on top he saw a couple of scouts who were sleeping on their job. Yu quickly sent both of them to the next world. He smiled at his luck.

Once all of the men were on the first level the moved around quickly and came up from the side of the archers who had no chance, some got shot off, but the shot they got off were poorly aim, and missed. Guan Yu and his men crushed the archers that were there, and he sent Pings unit down to open the gate, which was unarmed. Soon all the men came matching in, and Guan Yu lead them personally to the door of the second level. When they got ramming logs up Guan Yu lead the men in ramming down the doors.

Guan Yu was still worried about something, it was all too easy. Guan Yu ran in the room, and found why it had been so easy; the outside of the room was filled with archers, all which opened fire on them. Their arrows cut through their men. Guan Yu was force to take cover behind a pillar. He then stuck up on one the archers and killed him. He then moved his way down the line take out archer after archer, it also seem that the tide was turning against the archer, that though still killing large amounts of men.

Guan Yu then heard the saw a large man cutting down man after man with his large ax. He noticed that the man was moving in on his son, and Guan Yu then moved faster then he ever had. He was able to get between the Ax, and his son, but he knew he was done, as the ax hit him dead on. Ping turned in shock at the man and cut him down with one slice of his large sword. When the others saw their leader dead the fight was over.

The area that was once the entrance to the second level was covered in blood. Ping looked at his father who was no dead, and just broke down, falling to his knees crying.

"Father you can't leave me, you can't your Guan Yu. Father what am I going to do with out you," Ping said as he cried.

Jiang Wei who had seen the whole thing was watching the thing with a combination of both awe of the great warriors sacrifice, and sorrow for the son's lose. When Zhang Fei saw the what had happened he just left not saying a word to anyone he past, he was going to really get drunk that night.

"So this is war, I known know that I must find a way to end this sadness," Wei said to himself.


	17. Chapter 16: Chang An, and decision

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

WOE- Thanks for the review, yeah this one does not have much more left, and I am going to focus on finishing it right now. Jiang Wei under Pang Tong would be a scary thing, but pretty funny too, then again Tong's randomness is one of the reasons he one of my favs.

Sideways- Thanks for the review, yep, oh and Pang De is in this chapter.

The old walls of Hu Lao Gate were glistering in the bright sun light. On top of the wall was a line of men determined to hold their ground, and not let the gate all, there were all a large amount of men behind the gate preparing themselves for any possible attack. They all knew the importance of their defense, they guarded Chang An, and if they fail, then Chang An would fall as well. They all prepared with the idea of victory in mind, they had all heard of the tragic lose of Xu Huang, and the earlier lose to forces under the command of Zhuge Liang, they just never thought they would see the army get to them so quickly, or even at all. Most of the leaders of the gate figured they would move to Ru Nan, not Chang An.

On the other side of the rocky snow covered field where the camps of Zhuge Liang, The men where preparing the siege weapons for the battle that was coming closer and closer. Zhuge Liang was in the camp talking to his pupil about the ideas for the attack, and Pang Tong, or Yue Ying would add a comment from time to time about the plan. Outside both Zhang Fei, and Guan Ping were both preparing for battle with great detail, but had been hurt greatly by the passing of Guan Yu. Gan Ning had stopped his nagging of him since that moment, figuring it was not right, and Huang Gai, and along with Lady Sun kept a eye on him to make sure he was ok. Gan Ning, Lady Sun and Huang Gai were making plans on also getting themselves ready for this fight. Zhuge, Wei, Ying, and Tong then walked out of the tent they where in.

"Well Tong, have you gotten any information, on where Shu's or Teng's troops are," Wei asked.

"I am sorry, but we have not heard anything from them, Zhuge, are you sure we should make this attack without their support," Tong said looking to Zhuge.

"No I am sure we have enough strength here to take this Wall, I am sure of it," Zhuge said in his normal confident manor, "Tong, I want you to call everyone to arms, Wei, I want you to lead the advanced unit."

"I am right on it," Tong said leaving.

"It would be my honor sir," Wei said before leaving as well.

"Well my husband, do you think our friends will get here before the battle is over," Ying asked.

"Yes, I had a vision, and it told me they would, and you should know my visions are never wrong," Zhuge said.

Soon the sounds of horns rang out across the camp, and with it everyone moved into ready positions for the attack. Each of the commanders was at the head of their units ready to move them at the large wall which was across from them. To each they knew that if they won the day it would only be a matter of time before Cao Cao was finished for good. Jiang Wei led his men down the path first then it was to be Guan Pings turn.

"Men, it is time, this is for Guan Yu, we must follow up on his promise to our lord," Guan Ping yelled to his men as he began to lead them forward.

Soon the whole army was in a slow movement though on the path to the gate, a path that would be the last that many of them would ever walk. As they got closer they where hit by everything that the gate had to offer, first rocks from catapults then arrows. Wei again was amazed at the courage that the men around him showed. He knew that these battles were showing him something about humans that he had never known, and he knew that if he lived though the battles that they would be great lessons for when the day came that it would be his role to lead the land as advisor like both the current advisors did. He looked to his right to see Guan Ping's unit passing his flying though the gauntlet at break neck speed with the determination unlike anything eles. He looked to his right to see Zhang Fei's unit it was moving at almost the same speed at Guan Ping's unit, and with the same determination. Wei then noticed something odd happen, the ground it was beginning to shake like there was a earthquake, it was quite a feeling, then the gate opened at men ran running right into them, they were not running prepared for a fight, but running scared. Though running this way was not the best move they ran right into Zhang Fei's unit and were cut down in there tracks. Wei looked ahead wondering what had taken place.

His question would be answered quickly as he saw a large group of horse men ride though the gate, at the lead were to men, one wearing a fancy armor with a dragons on it, and the other wearing a though looking armor carrying to halberds in his hands. Wei knew them as Teng's two best generals, his son, Ma Chao, and his long time friend, Pang De. Back at the camp, Zhuge smiled at the sight, his vision was right once again, and victory won.

Wei went up to the two horsemen, "Thank you, you made it just in time that was something."

"Well think nothing of it, your Lord Xu Shu had found a path through and advised us on taking it, I was though hoping for a harder battle," De replied.

Soon the armies were matching towards Chang An, together to the city. There were no armies waiting, nothing, but a burring city. As the army moved to the center of the town and found the capital destroyed, and the emperor hanging from a tree dead.

One month later

Qian was sitting reading a book when a messenger came in.

"Lord Qian, I bring important news from the front," the messenger said.

"Yes, how are things up there," Qian asked, he had gotten messengers from the army about every two weeks so he had an idea that they this messenger would have been sent around the time, they would be around Chang An.

"Well, my Lord, we won Chang An, it is now ours," the messenger said with a smile thinking of the great victory.

"That is great, now we can put the emperor back in his right place, and restore the Han," Qian said smiling, thinking of living the peaceful life again.

"Oh I am sorry when we took Chang An, we found the palace burned to the ground and the Emperor is dead," the messenger said, "It seem that Lord Liang sent a letter as well, he told me not to read it."

"Thank you, please get some food before you leave," Qian said a bit deflated.

"Thank you, my Lord," the messenger said before leaving.

Qian opened the letter and began to read.

_To my Lord_

_My Lord, the Han is gone, and there is nothing more that we can do to bring it back, I have spoken to Lord Teng, and he agrees with me, this land can not go without a emperor, and he also agrees with me on that only one person can be such a man. I know your hoping that Lord Teng will be the next emperor of the land, but that is not true. Even Lord Teng agrees with this, he only ask wants governorship and increased right for his people. Now the one person who can unite this land in peace again is you, you must become the next emperor of China. It is something that must be done, for the people._

_Zhuge Liang_

Qian looked at that letter for ever a hour thinking about it, wondering how he of all people was in this spot, and wondering if it would be wise for him to become leader.

"So, my lord what are you doing in here," Huang Zhong said walking in, reading the letter.

"Well it going to be nice to live with a emperor I know for once," Zhong said.

"I am not sure, if I should, what if I can't handle the job," Qian said.

"Well don't think like that boy, this is something the people need you to do, would you turn your back on them. Would that be the right thing to do, I have lived along time, and wanted very much to see an great emperor, but to this point fate has decided to not allow me to have that. Now though, you can be that great lord, for the people, one who can keep an age of peace.. Without the deaths of these great heros are pointless, and my fights are as well, please I ask of you to do so."

"I also agree, I have only served you for a short while, but I can see that you are the man to bring this land back to peace, please I beg you to take this role," Zhao Yun said walking up by Zhong.

"Well, I will do it for my people," Qian said bring a smile to both generals' faces, "I hope I not getting into something over my head."


	18. Chapter 17: rest before battle

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

Sideways- Thanks for the review, I also enjoyed your pang de story, pang de is a really cool character.

Silent Ninja- Thanks for the review, those were two of my fav. Parts as well, I must say I am looking forward to your update.

A/N- I must say I am looking forward to ROTK X it looks so great, I also suggest that if you are looking at video games, the ROTK series is a lot of fun, get to play as people such as Sun Qian, Xu Shu, or Li Dian. Another A/N at the bottom

The sounds of men's feet matching could be heard from miles away, the large combined force of Sun Qian, and Ma Teng was entering Xu Cheng, once the place over all the land which Cao Cao had ruled over. Over the past 4 weeks, Zhuge Liang and his army advanced quickly over the Central Plan of China, taking city after city with seemingly no resistance, the armies had seemed to disappear, even with the approach to the city, there was no grand army to meet them with one last chance to stop them, no it was simple march thought the country side for these men, which had bothered both Zhuge Liang, and the rest of the army quit a lot. Cao Cao had to be somewhere it was not like he could just disappear in the middle of the night, or that the gods could just take them all away from the land. That answer would be too simple, and he knew better then to fall for simple believes such as that. Upon entering the capital they found it abandon, and took it with out problems, it seemed that the land of Cao Cao was no more.

Zhuge was sitting in a chair in the main office of Cao Cao, which was still luscious with many fancy ideas, and statues. He was looking at a map which was on a small table in front of him, wondering what his next move should be, and how that would put a end to the last real enemy, Zhou Yu. Zhuge turned to see his new student enter the room with a worried look on his face.

"Jiang Wei, what is it that has brought you here, some troubling news, possibly," Zhuge said, hoping that it was not right.

"Well both troubling, and good news sir," Wei said looking right at Zhuge, "Two things my lord, it seems that we have reports from advance scouts, and we know where Cao Cao army is. Also we know where Cao Cao is as well."

"Well it seems Cao Cao, and Zhou Yu have come to some arrangement, most of Cao Cao's forces are in Xia Pi, while Cao Cao, and his generals are currently in Wu, for the commencement of Emperor Zhou Yu, speaking of which, we got a news that we are to return back for the crowning of our new Emperor, seems he thinks highly enough to give up some type of position in this new government, old pal," Pang Tong said walking from behind Jiang Wei.

"Well this is a interesting move indeed, I must ponder my idea for what action to take, well gentlemen who will lead this army why we are gone," Zhuge asked.

"Well Hua is going to be in command, sir," Wei said looking at from person to person as to try to see what made each so great.

"Very well, then I believe it is time to be off, then" Zhuge replied.

One month later

"Well it does not look like to much have changed here," Wei said looking towards Jing Zhou.

The town looked did show a sign of the actives that were going on within the city, the celebration for the naming of the new emperor were going to be something else. On there way into the city was most of the leaders of the expeditionary force. To some, it was there first trip to Jing Zhou, and to others it was a return to home. To Wei it was represent the town that took him in, and also the building of a new land. Jing Zhou itself began the era as a relatively small town, but when it became the capital for Lord Qian, the size began to grew, and Qian, Tong, and Liang were able to come up with ingenious plans to improve the city. The city now stood as one of the main ones in all of China, rivaling anything from the Han era. When the carriage he was in stopped he got up to find himself face to face with his ruler, and the future emperor.

Wei bowed in respect to the leader, "It is good to find you safe."

"Well thank you, I must say I have read may great things about you, I believe that you are the future of this land, Jiang Wei, just make sure that you listen to Zhuge Liang, and I think you may in time turn out even his better," Qian said with a smile.

"Well thank you my lord, you are very kind," Wei said before moving on, feeling very nervous from the compliment which he did not believe he deserved. As he walked into the place, he only thought aobut how great it was to be home, to be able to sleep in his room which he had not done in months. So when he walked into the castle he head straight to his room but was stopped by a voice half there.

"Well, young man, it nice to see that you got back in one piece," the voice said from behind him.

Wei turned to see Huang Zhong standing holding a small child around his neck. Wei was a bit surprised that Zhong would be any where near a kid, "Um so whose kids is that, you holding Zhong?"

"Well if you must know it is young Sun Ma, for some reason this kid just won't leave me alone. Plus I have to make sure he grows up the right way, and learns how to be a rightful gentleman, and warrior, now don't I" Zhong said with a smile.

"Great I guess are future is doomed," Wei said with a smirk.

He then walked up to Zhong and looked at the small dark haired dark eyed boy, "Well young lord, I guess the future is for us to determine."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Zhuge wants you in the main meeting room asap," Zhong said.

Wei almost fell to the ground afraid of what he was going to hear, he was not near ready to go out on another trip which take him far away for his home, but he knew that even though he did not want to go, he had to for the future of the kingdom. When he arrived he saw that Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, and Sun Qian standing around a map. When he approached the table he was able to tell it was a map of China with the current locations of the armies. It seemed that Zhao Yu had his army into three groups, one in Wu, one in He Fei, and one in Xia Pi.

"Ok, Lord Jiang Wei it is nice to see you, as you can tell Yu has split up his army into three, Tong, and Zhuge have come to agreement that we are to split are forces to match there, that this course of action would be the best for us. Zhuge is going to take the on the forces in Xia Pi which we believe are under control of Cao Cao, and Sima Yi," Qian said before being interrupted.

"So I head back up north again," Wei asked.

"No, I and Tong are going to lead the army against Zhao Yu, which leaves the army at He Fei under the command of Lu Xun, for the attack on this area, we are counting you to take this area," Qian said.

Wei looked at them in complete shock, he was going to lead a army, he was felt for sometime he could, but he was not thinking he would get the command, "Um who will I be taking under my command, sir."

"Your choice, but we will need talk about that later, Lord Qian, you have a crowning to prepare for," Zhuge said calmly.

"Right, well see you all there," Qian said before leaving.

Wei finnaly went to his room for some rest, but the news of getting his first command prevented him from falling asleep, and soon it was time for the crowning.

Wei showed up in his finest robe, and made his way to his spot, the crown room had been built over the last three months, and was a sight to behold, the room was a combination of dark green and yellow, at the entrance stood six statues of Liu Bei, Pang Tong, Xu Shu, Ma Teng, Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu. They were over 12 feet tall in bronze. The reason there was not one of Qian was because he order there not to be one. Wei stood on the right side on the room at the front, the room was filled with officers, and trusted helper of the kingdom. At the from were two large chairs where Ma Yun, and Sun Qian were sitting, on the left and right were Pang Tong, and Zhuge Liang, the head councils for government. Qian picked up one of the the mandate.

"With this, the age of the Han has ended, we must though not forget the things that they showed us, and we must learn from there mistakes, it is our job now to rule this land, and I, Sun Qian will do my best to lead this land into a new age of peace."

The ceremony went on a bit longer then ended, Wei was so tired he went right to be knowing it would not be long till he was away from home again.

A/N- the next three chapters are all battles and the last three chapters I have not picked the order thought yet so if you have any idea just say so in the review, the battles are Jiang Wei v Lu Xun, Zhuge Liang vs Cao Cao, and Sun Qian v Zhao Yu. If not thanks.


	19. Chapter 18: Jiang Wei's great battle

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

WOE- thanks for the reviews, um Sun Ma is the made up son of Sun Qian, and Ma Yun

Sideways- thanks for the review, I went with the line up that you and WOE advised

A/N- Sorry this took so long, busy with finals, and also it was kind of difficult, I used the Hannibal's battle plan for the battle of Cannoe in as Wei's plan. I hope it turned out good, hides from LX fans.

Jiang Wei walked around his camp, and looked around at the encampment; it was late so everything was pretty dark, the only light coming from the fires which were lit around the camp. As he moved from tent to tent he would listen to the men who wearing sitting around, most of which were older then he was. He was amazed at the incredible diversity amount his men. Some men would be talking about family life, and how great a member of there family was. Others would be talking about plans to make it big after the war, to get land, to start a business. Everyone was talking as if they where filled with hope and trying to avoid thinking of the negative possibilities of the next day. To Jiang Wei, this was a learning experience that he knew he had to make sure not to forget. It made him more determined to win, and bring about a land where the people would be able to life lives of great hope.

Jiang Wei walked to his own tent after awhile, when he got back to his tent, he found Pang De, and Ma Dai sitting in it, looking as thought they were waiting on him.

"Gentlemen, it is good to know that you make it here," Wei said to the two commanders.

"Well thanks nothing of it, now that Lord Ma serves Lord Qian we do as well, so what is the plan for tomorrow, my scouts tell me Lu Xun is planning at open attack on the north plans, I have a feeling that it is going to be a fire attack," Pang De said with confidence.

"Well this is going to be a unique plan, first we are match out and face up with Lu Xun," Jiang Wei said before being intrupted.

"But sir, Xun's forces outnumber ours 2 to1 are you sure that is such a good idea," Dai asked with concern in his tone.

"Yes, this will work it is our best hope, well know we are going to let Xun hit us in the middle, and we will fall back in the middle, but at the same time we will in encircle his forces by flanking him with our elite troops, this will put his army right in the middle of our army, and we will then crush in on his army," Wei said with confidence, "Pang De, you will lead a unit from the left flank, and Zhang Fei is leading a unit from the right flank, Ma Dai you are to help me hold the center."

"Fine, I have to say this is quite the interesting plan, I just hope it does not backfire on us," Pang De said before leaving with Ma Dai.

"I know it will work it must work," Wei said to himself as they left.

The next day, the sun was up in a perfectly blue sky, there was not single cloud in the sky, and it was for once not really hot or cold, it seemed that it was going to be a heck of a day to fight a battle, and it was fitting for a battle as big as this one. Wei then marched his men north to a massive grass plain. On the plain the grassy swayed from side to side, and soon he knew from the loud sounds coming closer, that Xun and his army were getting near.

"Men, this is the battle of our lives, I wish I could protect you all, but if we are to fight, let us know that we are going to fight with honor on our side," Wei yelled out, signaling Fei, and De to get into position.

Not to long after the small speech, a line of men in red come towards marching them stepping loudly as the walked. Wei held his trident up in preparation for the coming attack. When the army of red got to within 100 yards they broke formation and ran, this did surprise Wei a bit. Wei held his men into place ordering them to raise their spears up and hit the incoming army head on, Jiang Wei quickly made work of the first person to come to him, turning to help those around him fight off foes, he in constant motion swing his spear around parrying attacks and attacking in on people. As was figure his men where pushed back, at this point a single arrow was fired off, and De, and Fei encircled the enemy. Wei was able to tell because the moment they did the enemy started to panic, being crushed from behind. Wei then saw Lu Xun trying to rally his men forward. When Xun saw Wei, he charged at him thrusting his two swords at Wei. The attack was simple, it seemed Xun underestimated him, and he was not going to live to see past that mistake, Wei dodge the strike and brought his trident down on Xun killing him on the spot. With in seconds the demoralized army gave up, and the battle was over.

After the battle Wei sent of a messenger to Sun Qian, telling him the result. They had won the battle, and killed Xun, it also seemed Lu Meng was also killed along the way, and they only lost 3,000 men to Wu's 35,000/


	20. Chapter 19: Cao Cao's crushing

**I don't own ROTK/DW or its characters**

**WOE- thanks for the review, yeah I have DT2, it is a fun game, love the combo tactics myself**

**SilentNinja- Thanks for the review, and I would agree with you at least on my part, I sometimes rush things**

**Sideways- Thanks for the review, it great to hear from you**

**Zhuge Liang looked up from his small place on the earth, he looked across the huge sky filled with different, yet colorful lights, he could always read them like a book, and they were his edge in ever victory that he had one, or so he had come to believe as so. He had already read the battle that was going to take place, he was unsure the outcome, but everything told him that it was going to be one of those important battles that people talk about for a long time, one in which legends are created form, but the heroes are always the winners, and who the heroes of this battle were, where still unknown even to him. **

**Zhuge Liang quietly got up and made his way to his tent, slowly sliding in, as not to wake up his wife. At last Yue Ying was looking right at him when he entered the tent, when a all-knowing type look on her face. For her Zhuge the great genius was a open book easy to read, she had know doubt that he was thinking about the battle, and a bit worried about it as well. Even though Zhuge would never say such a thing to anyone, not even his wife. **

**"So, my husband, what do you see in the stars, is it good news," Ying asked with a half smirk on her face. **

**"Well to be honest it still is the same as before, so much about the outcome of this battle is unclear," Zhuge said looking Ying in the eye, "Well I do want to let you know one thing, no matter what happens it has been the honor of my life to have you as my wife, nothing, and I mean nothing can be great for me then that. I hope that we won't have to spend so much time in tents like this when this war is over, and I hope I will be able to spend better time with you as well." **

**The statement by Zhuge caught Ying of for a second, but it also reinforced the knowledge that Zhuge was worried about the outcome of the battle, and that he still believed that the battle that was about to come was going to be the big one. "Well I am sure things will change a lot when the time of peace comes, and I am also so very happy to have you as my husband," she said with confidence, "Now you need your sleep if this battle does come in the morning it not going to be any help to have you fall asleep in the middle of the battle now ill it?" **

**"Yes of course my wife, you are ever the genius of this family," he said with a smile before kissing Ying, and going to bed.**

**The next morning after traveling only a few miles they found Cao Cao's remaining force camped out under large forest, the forest was heavily wooded and left only one path which they could move by. This fact disturbed Zhuge Liang, and he wonder if a attack on the camp would be so wise of a plan, but he knew that he had to be done, because of what he read in the stars the nights prior to this one.**

"**So my husband, it is time to play are roles in this last act, is it not?" Yue Ying said standing next to him.**

"**At last it is, order a full attack, may we be blessed to see the era of peace," Zhuge said loudly causing aids to move about quickly telling everyone to put in motion the attack plan Zhuge had prepared a week earlier.**

**One of the messengers reached Ma Chao who was sitting on his horse looking over the ground that he was on. As the son of the governor Ma Tang, he had a lot of power, and he was also known for his battle skills, and the fancy armor he war into battle. **

"**Sir, it is from Lord Zhuge, we are to attack at one, that is his orders you to follow the plan," the messenger said.**

"**Fine," he replied, before turning to look at his fellow men on horseback, "Men follow me to glory, follow me to battle, follow me to victory,"**

**Ma Chao then hit his horse and launched off into the woods followed by the others, of course this was against Zhuge's plans, but he did care, he knew he did need an plan, and somewhat felt angered to have to use trickery to win, even though his father had somewhat had showed him of its sometimes needs.**

**On the hill Zhuge smiled as he watched, while other looked more worried.**

"**Sir, that is not the plan for Ma Chao he was to hold back till the fighting got hot," Ma Su said looking at Zhuge.**

"**Well true, but I knew that would be his reaction, he will hit a unaware camp, that won't be ready, if you look at the other parts of the plan they are built around that fact," Zhuge replied.**

**Ma Chao and his men charged through the woods so fast the preplayed ambush parties Cao Cao had put out were left looking at smoke as Ma Chao's horse rode by them. Then right behind that force, Liu Pi would catch the ambush parties of guard and in fact ambush them, taking out the men in Ma Chao's wake.**

**Ma Chao was angry and as he approached the camp you had to feel for Cao Cao's men, as they ran in horror of the surprise attack, as Ma Chao cut down man after man riding with pure rage. Cao Cao tried to gather his men to keep order but there was not luck in that plan, and he gather all the men he could up and moved back to the edge of the forest his force growing. When he got to the edge of the forest he looked at Sima Yi who had just woken up with shock, and Sima Yi looked back equally surprised.**

"**Hey will pay for this I tell you, I will not let that upstart Ma Chao," Cao Cao said.**

"**Good, I think I have a plan on how to counter the attac.." Sima Yi said before noticing the main for of the army in front of them. "So this is the end of us."**

**Several hours later the forces were gathered back together, and Zhuge Liang notice Ma Chao ridding back still angry about his task.**

"**Zhuge Liang, if you ever do that to me again, I will kill you, I don't care who you are," he said.**

"**So you figured it out did you," Zhuge replied.**

"**Yeah, I did once I got my head clear, you knew how I was going to react and used it, I still don't like being used got it."**

"**Fine it won't happen again, I promise."**

"**Fine, now it better not ever happen or else," Ma Chao said walking away.**

"**So we are now a step closer to the land of peace, one where we can live the lives we want" Zhuge said smirking.**

"**Yeah, it shall be grand, my husband," Ying said appearing from behind Zhuge.**


	21. Chapter 20: Land at Peace

I don't own DW/ROTK or it characters

A/N- thanks for reading it odd to be finally done with this story, I just hope you enjoyed, thanks

Woe- I am done with this now, so I just have to pick one to work on, I have not decided yet, though if anyone want me to work on any one just tell me in a review, oh thanks for your review though this.

Changed Destiny

Final Chapter- Land at peace

It was a cloudly and but cool day, the wind was coming out of the north, and a pretty constant rate. Blowing across a large slightly raised field with high grass, causing wind to make the grass look like a active sea of green in front of him. Qian would of found the day great just to stay inside and do nothing, but that was not going to happen today. For at the end of the sea of green was a large stone wall, and inside the stone wall was the last thing that was keeping the land from achieving peace. It was Zhou Yu's army , and they were in the last stronghold they had. The large walls of Fort Cheng Sha were impressive, and made for a great natural defense. Though Qian, and his army had been besieging the strong hold for 4 months now. Till just recently, they thought they could get them to surrender, but the day before they found out that Yu had enough food to last for years. Sun Qian walked back into the command tent and sat down.

"Good to have you back boss," Tong said with a smile, "Well we have decided on a plan, Lady Sun, and Guan Ping are going to attack the northern side of the fort, and at the same time Zhao Yun, and Huang Zhong are going to attack the west wall, Liu Pi. Liao Hua, and Gan Ning are have already sealed off all escape routes."

"It sounds like quiet a plan, good work everyone, now let us make this happen, today we bring peace to this world," Qian said in a commanding tone looking at each of the officers in the tent.

In the tents the men of Qian's Jing army were talking about things, about what there plans were after the war, where they were going to live, and talking about the past, things they did in past battles or before joining the army, everything except talking about the battle that was about to happen, because they knew that many of them were not going to leave the field to go home.

In one of the tents a young commander was sitting looking at the plans, he was the second in command of Liu Pi's unit. He name was Liu Feng, rumor was that he was once adopted by Liu Bei himself, but Feng never confirmed this information wanting to earn his was up the old fashion way.

"Well Feng it seems that we are to support the attack like I said in the message I sent youl, you ready for this," Liu Pi said as he entered the tent, "This is going to be it, we must be ready, do the men seem ready."

"Yeah I talked to all the commanders and prepared them, we are ready for anything that we run into, though I am sure Yu has planned some surprised," Feng said confidently.

"Good, Feng then you are to follow behind them, I will remain in reserve in case of problems," Pi said with a smile.

"But we are all to remain in back up," Feng replied looking at the older commander.

"Well I have a feeling we are going to need you out there, so lead them out," Pi replied.

"Well of course I am right on it sure, I won't fail this army in this mission," Feng said a bit surprised that he would see action for the first time.

"Good, I think your father would have been proud of you if he was still alive," Pi replied as Feng walked out of the tent.

Later on Feng had had everyone ready, and matched out with 1000 men a bit after the main army left. As he was marching his men forward he got a messege telling him to pull back.

"So what are we going to do Feng," a warrior said from behind him.

"Simple if anyone asks if we did get this message, got it, "Feng said still riding forward in front of the rest of his troops.

After just a bit more, a panicked messenger rode up, "Sir, Yu had set a ambush are, men are in dangerous,"

After he made the statement, he fell of his horse dead, Feng flinched at the sight, and then focused his mind, and yelled out to his men, "We attack now, we are need for this battle, it is our turn to help bring about peace."

When he yelled out his men and himself charged forward, crossing the land quietly, going over a small hill, when they were on the other side they could see the confusion in front of them, the conflict between the fighters looked panicked. He and his men rode forward into the fight, he noticed a man running toward him, and cut him down with one pass with his spear., he then cut down another unaware warrior that was about to kill one of his men. When he turned he saw a man aiming a arrow at him, and he quickly turned toward him and ducked to dodge the poorly aimed shot. He then landed another kill when he stabbed the unlucky archer. When he looked up to check on his men, he noticed that Yu troops were running in back to their fort, but being cut down as they tried. Feng smiled to himself about his victory.

He noticed a warrior ride up to him, he knew it was the great Zhao Yun, and he wonder what he wanted.

"Sir, I wanted to thank you if not for you, we would have been crushed, what is your name, so I can remember," Yun asked.

"Well I am Liu Feng, it is a honor to help," Feng replied.

"Well not bad for a young one," Zhong said riding up, "well now let us finish this battle."

Sun Qian sat watching the battle take place, when he saw the ambush he almost got up and rode to try and help, but he was station in place to guard the base, and when he was a young warrior lead a group of men to help and turn the tide of battle, he new he could stay in place. The battle after the ambush was one sided, and ended soon afterwards, it was said that Yu's men, including Yu himself battled to till they were all dead, a sad ending for such a noble warrior.

"Well it is over, we can go home," Qian said with a smile.

"No it is not the end, this is only the beginning, we now have to make sure that the land never again loses it was as it had," Ma Yun said confidently standing next to Qian on the hill.

"You as normal are right, we will make sure this land knows only peace," Qian said with a determined tone.

So ended the war for the land, but as it was said the land would not be with out problems, but the leaders of the land make sure to keep it from losing control of itself again.

Guan Ping, and Lady Sun would marry, and move to Wu where Lady Sun would rule the land of Wu as the governor of the land. Ping would be her top advisor, and the two would carry on the Sun tradition.

Zhuge Liang would shock the world by just retiring after the war, he wanted to spent the rest of his life helping, and spending time with his wife, but he promised if danger came back he would return to lead the armies once again.

Pang Tong was made Prime Minister of Jing, he had a unorthodox was of running things, but things ran well, it seemed that he had a talent of shaking things up when the need to be so.

The Ma clan would return to there home were they would govern well and wisely for many years, giving support to the empire when ever needed. Ma Chao would follow his father as governor and he in later years would work to expand the empire to the west.

Xu Shu would be named governor of Yi, and would be loved by all in the province and considered a true hero of the people, he would make Yi in the most a economic boom area.

Jiang Wei would be named commander of the army, and his star would rise to height that were undreamed of even by Zhuge Liang himself, he second in command would be another young officer name Liu Feng who would also bring greatness to the Liu line.

Huang Zhong would spend the rest of his life in the capital helping with the young air, Sun Ma.

Huang Gai, would leave with Gan Ning on a journey across the ocean to Japan to create relations between the island and the Jing empire. Both would later disappear on the island.

Liu Pi was made mayor of Ru Nan, and job he held the rest of his life.

Ma Yun, and Sun Qian would govern the world wisely, and become heros of the age, the brought about a great age to China, a age that would last for 1100 years till it fell to the Mongols. They were remember in history as the greatest leaders of the land.

Liao Hua, would come to write a book near the end of his long life that would become the most famous book of his age, and even at some late date they would make video games based on it, and the adventures that occur in the pages.


End file.
